<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Château de cartes by Niniel_Kirkland</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29566932">Château de cartes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niniel_Kirkland/pseuds/Niniel_Kirkland'>Niniel_Kirkland</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hetalia: Axis Powers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cold War, Human AU, M/M, This is M for a reason and this reason is KGB</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:20:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>27,112</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29566932</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niniel_Kirkland/pseuds/Niniel_Kirkland</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>1978. Gilbert Beilschmidt est envoyé par le gouvernement est-allemand à Moscou pour une mission diplomatique. Il y rencontre Ivan Braginski, Capitaine du KGB. En pleine guerre froide, entre le secret, le danger et l'homophobie ambiants, Ivan tombe amoureux. Mais Gilbert est trop parfait. Trop parfait pour être honnête...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Austria/Prussia (Hetalia), Prussia/Russia (Hetalia)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Château de cartes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Publiée en 2016 sur fanfiction.net pour l'anniversaire de Bey0nd, sous le titre You Give Love A Bad Name. </p><p>Avertissements : sexe, contexte homophobe, mention de prostitution, torture physique et psychologique.</p><p>Notes et traductions en bas de page.</p><p>Bonne lecture !</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>1961, Berlin-Est.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>« Gilbert. Gilbert, répète après moi. Je m'appelle Gilbert Beilschmidt. Je suis né à Berlin en 1946, dans un quartier qui ferait plus tard partie de Berlin-Est. »</em>
</p><p>
  <em>« Je m'appelle Gilbert Beilschmidt. » répéta le jeune garçon. « Je suis né à Berlin en 1946, dans un quartier qui ferait plus tard partie de Berlin-Est. »</em>
</p><p>
  <em>« C'est bien, Gilbert. N'oublie jamais cela. C'est ton histoire. »</em>
</p><p>oOo</p><p>
  <em>1978, Moscou.</em>
</p><p>Un homme de taille moyenne à la peau pâle et aux cheveux argent sortit de la voiture noire pour émerger dans une rue moscovite, à quelques mètres à peine du Kremlin et de la Place Rouge. Il portait un long manteau bleu nuit, des bottes militaires et des gants de cuir noir. Ses yeux rouges, vifs, parcouraient toute la rue et s'attardaient sur les visages qu'il rencontrait pour la première fois.</p><p>De l'autre côté de la rue, immobiles et imposants, se tenaient trois hommes russes.</p><p><em>« KGB, évidemment. » </em>nota mentalement Gilbert Beilschmidt.</p><p>Ils étaient facilement reconnaissables à leurs uniformes vert-de-gris recouverts de médailles, qu'on devinait sous de longs manteaux. L'homme du milieu devait avoir à peu près le même âge que Gilbert. Mais il était plus grand -au moins d'une tête, plus musclé. Étrangement, son visage paraissait doux et serein. Ses yeux étaient de glace, son sourire, enfantin.</p><p>Gilbert avait entendu parler de lui, vu des photos. Aucun doute possible. Ces attributs peu communs  appartenaient à Ivan Braginski, Capitaine du KGB malgré son jeune âge. Les rumeurs prétendaient qu'il était un excellent agent et qu'il devait ce grade à d'exceptionnelles ressources en matière de torture. Bien entendu, Beilschmidt n'en croyait pas un mot : pourquoi ce genre de talent serait-il nécessaire et respectable dans le Paradis sur Terre qu'était l'URSS ?</p><p>Les deux autres hommes, pour leur part, étaient apparemment des gardes du corps, portant des armes dissimulées -ou non- partout sur le corps. On n'était jamais assez protégés au Paradis.</p><p>Gilbert traversa la rue et serra la main de Braginski, adressant aux subalternes un bref signe de tête poli, avant de parler en un russe irréprochable :</p><p>« Monsieur Braginski ? » demanda-t-il pour la forme.</p><p>« Lui-même. » répondit l'autre.</p><p>« Gilbert Beilschmidt. Ravi de vous rencontrer. »</p><p>Le Russe hocha la tête.</p><p>« Tout le plaisir est pour moi. Soyez le bienvenu à Moscou. C'est la première fois que vous venez ? »</p><p>« En effet, même si j'ai toujours voulu venir visiter la mère Patrie. »</p><p>« Je suis persuadé que vous apprécierez votre séjour. Suivez-moi, je vous prie. Je vais vous montrer les bureaux. »</p><p>Gilbert alla pour suivre l'homme extrêmement courtois, mais s'arrêta finalement.</p><p>« J'aimerais téléphoner à ma femme, si c'est possible. J'aimerais éviter qu'elle meure d'inquiétude en restant sans nouvelles. »</p><p>« Pense-t-elle que vous n'êtes pas en sécurité ici ? » demanda Braginski, suspicieux.</p><p>« Non. » sourit Gilbert. « Elle pense plutôt que prendre l'avion est dangereux. »</p><p>Pour faire bonne mesure, il ajouta un signe de tête indulgent. Le sourire du Russe s'élargit et, comme s'il comprenait, il pointa du doigt l'autre côté de la rue.</p><p>« Il y a une cabine téléphonique juste avant la Place. Je vous en prie, allez-y. »</p><p>« Merci, Camarade. »</p><p>Gilbert le gratifia d'un grand sourire, puis marcha dignement jusqu'à la cabine. Il savait les yeux de tous sur lui. Une fois à l'intérieur, il introduisit assez bien de monnaie dans l'appareil et composa un numéro. Il attendit de longues secondes avant que le téléphone ne soit décroché à Berlin-Est. L'albinos prit la parole le premier.</p><p>« Lizzy ? C'est Gil. J'espère que je ne te dérange pas ? »</p><p>Il y eut un bref silence de l'autre côté de la ligne, puis la voix de sa femme répondit :</p><p>« Pas du tout, j'attendais ton appel. Tout s'est bien passé ? »</p><p>« Parfaitement comme prévu.Je viens de rencontrer notre homme... Il semble... Être comme nous l'avions envisagé. »</p><p>« Compris. Sois prudent. Et rends-nous fiers. »</p><p>« J'y compte bien. Bonne journée, Lizzy. R... Je t'aime. »</p><p>Sans un mot de plus, Elizabeta raccrocha. Gilbert quitta la cabine et rejoignit Braginski et ses hommes, qui l'attendaient, puis il le suivit à travers les rues de Moscou en direction des bureaux du KGB. </p><p>oOo</p><p>Après la visite des bureaux, Ivan Braginski emmena Gilbert à l'appartement qu'on avait préparé pour lui et dans lequel il habiterait pendant son séjour en Russie. Il était situé dans un immeuble imposant, terne, morose, mal entretenu et, de fait, en mauvais état. L'appartement, en revanche, semblait correct. Sommaire et petit, pas exactement confortable, mais correct. Gilbert avait connu bien pire durant ses années de service dans l'armée. Ici, il avait une petite cuisine avec l'essentiel, un sobre séjour, une table, deux chaises, une petite salle de bain et une chambre. Un lit de camp, une table de nuit et une lampe de chevet. C'était plus que ce qu'on mettait à la disposition d'un régiment, par le passé.</p><p>Ils étaient seuls dans l'appartement, les gardes du corps les ayant abandonnés dans les bureaux du KGB, ce qui offrait à Ivan et Gilbert un peu d'intimité. Cependant, l'Allemand ne trouvait rien à dire pour combler le silence qui s'était installé entre eux, silence qu'Ivan ne semblait par ailleurs pas enclin à rompre.</p><p>Alors Gilbert détailla le géant russe. Il était tellement impressionnant. Massif. Gilbert n'était lui-même pas très grand, mais passait pour une taille moyenne en Allemagne. Face à Braginski, il complexait bien plus. Son imposante musculature lui conférait une prestance extraordinaire, peut-être un rien écrasante. Il valait mieux éviter de jouer avec ses nerfs, Gilbert n'en doutait pas. Il avait l'impression que Braginski pourrait le tuer à mains nues sans difficulté s'il le vexait, et de sang froid, par-dessus le marché.</p><p>« Donc, hum... » commença Gilbert, brisant le silence embarrassé flottant dans la cuisine. « Merci de m'avoir fait visiter les environs. Je vous proposerais bien de boire un verre, mais j'ai bien peur de ne rien avoir à vous offrir. »</p><p>Un sourire en réponse. Puis la voix profonde qui s'éleva.</p><p>« Je pense que des vivres vous ont été fournis pour la semaine. » le détrompa Ivan. « Il y a un magasin en bas de la rue, vous y trouverez tout le nécessaire pour la suite de votre séjour. »</p><p>Gilbert l'aurait bien complimenté pour cet euphémisme. Mais il se rappela qu'il était étranger : bien sûr qu'il trouverait tout ce dont il aurait besoin.</p><p>« D'accord. Un verre, alors ? »</p><p>« Non merci. »</p><p>« ... Et que fait-on, maintenant? »</p><p>« Reposez-vous un peu. Vous êtes attendu à 19 heures au restaurant que je vous ai indiqué tout à l'heure pour un dîner avec mes supérieurs... Et les vôtres, pour la durée de votre séjour. Soyez à l'heure ! » répondit Ivan.</p><p>Sa voix était neutre, glaciale, et aurait fait frissonner Gilbert s'il n'était pas habitué à tant de zèle et de professionnalisme chez les employés de l'administration.</p><p>« Est-ce que vous assisterez au dîner ? »</p><p>« En tant que votre contact de référence à Moscou, bien sûr. J'y serai. »</p><p>« Parfait. Je suis content de ne pas devoir m'avancer seul au milieu de la fosse aux lions ! » dit-il sur le ton de la plaisanterie.</p><p>« Vous ne devez vous inquiéter de rien, Herr Beilschmidt. Je serai là pour vous aider et vous guider. »</p><p>« Bien. Donc à ce soir, alors ? »</p><p>« 19 heures. Soyez au rendez-vous. »</p><p>« Sans faute. »</p><p>oOo</p><p>Gilbert avait gardé son long manteau, mais avait troqué son costume formel contre un costume plus élégant, plus approprié pour un dîner d'affaires, et de loin. Un trois-pièces noir, chemise blanche, gants blancs. Seul son nœud-papillon jouait la carte de l'extravagance, quoique légère ; il était d'une couleur pourpre rappelant étonnamment le sang. Rouge sombre, tout comme ses yeux.  Il avait aussi coiffé ses cheveux en arrière comme il avait pu. D'un voyageur légèrement sauvage, il avait réussi à s'arranger et passait pour un gentleman convenable. Tout cela en arrivant avec deux minutes d'avance au restaurant.</p><p>Gilbert se sentit un peu soulagé lorsqu'il remarqua le grand homme qui fumait sur le trottoir, juste devant le restaurant : c'était Ivan Braginski. L'homme que l'albinos connaissait le mieux à Moscou. Ce qui n'était par vraiment rassurant vu qu'ils n'avaient passé que quelques heures ensemble, mais quand même. Il n'avait pas encore rencontré ses futurs collaborateurs en dehors d'Ivan, il s'y apprêtait seulement, et il préférait les rencontrer avec Braginski à ses côtés en tant que plus proche collègue plutôt que seul. Mais, non, en aucun cas le grand Gilbert n'avait peur des loups du KGB.</p><p>« Bonsoir, Monsieur. » le salua Gilbert avec un grand sourire.</p><p>Comme émergeant d'un rêve ou de ses pensées, Ivan tourna vers lui son visage rond et sembla le détailler de la tête aux pieds. Enfin, il lui retourna la salutation sans réussir à dissimuler un regard appréciateur.</p><p>Le Russe portait un costume, lui aussi, non plus son uniforme. Mais son vêtement semblait plus usé et défraîchi. Gilbert supposait qu'il avait eu plus d'occasions d'en acheter un de qualité, vu sa position d'<em>apparatchik </em>de l'administration est-allemande. Il était par ailleurs issu d'une famille nantie. Ce n'était probablement pas le cas de Braginski, qui n'était qu'un Capitaine du KGB. Il devrait certainement attendre longtemps et de nombreuses promotions avant de renouveler son costume.</p><p>« Suivez-moi. » dit Braginski. « Vous n'avez aucune envie de les faire attendre, croyez-moi. »</p><p>Gilbert le crut bien entendu sur parole. Certes, son assassinat pour un motif aussi léger qu'un peu de retard aurait pu causer un incident diplomatique mineur, mais il n'en était pas pour autant en sécurité et préférait ne pas tenter le diable. Il s'agissait des éminences grises du KGB, après tout.</p><p>Il suivit donc son guide à l'intérieur sans broncher. Il le mena à une longue table autour de laquelle étaient rassemblées beaucoup de personnes célèbres, ou en tout cas, que Beilschmidt, bien renseigné, avait déjà vues en photos. Brejnev n'avait pas fait le déplacement pour l'accueillir en personne, mais des représentants du gouvernement étaient présents et siégeaient aux côtés des directeurs du KGB.</p><p>Ivan le présenta à l'assemblée de ses compatriotes, Gilbert hocha poliment la tête avant de serrer les mains de tout le monde. Il perdit le compte dans le tourbillon des bribes de paroles courtoises qu'on lui adressait, mais ils devaient bien être une vingtaine.</p><p>Il s'assit, Ivan en face de lui. Les conversations reprirent, on l'entretenait par politesse sans pour autant se soucier du sujet ou de ses réponses. Une jeune et maigre serveuse apporta bientôt à table d'innombrables plats de nourriture variée et de qualité. Gilbert se sentit encore moins à l'aise. En marchant à travers la ville, il avait vu des Russes faire la file devant les magasins, dans le froid. Ils savaient, et Gilbert aussi, qu'enfin arrivés au comptoir ils n'étaient même pas sûrs d'encore trouver quelque chose à manger. Il savait comment ça se passait pour le peuple, les ouvriers, les paysans. Quittant les boutiques avec à peine assez de nourriture pour la journée. Mourant de faim dans les rues ou sur les routes.</p><p>Il parvint toutefois à cacher son trouble devant toute cette nourriture raffinée qu'on lui offrait. C'était la même mascarade à Berlin-Est. Il en avait l'habitude. Aussi révoltant que ce fut.</p><p>oOo</p><p>Au cours de la soirée, Gilbert fit de son mieux pour sourire, rire, parler avec enthousiasme. Il était heureux d'être là et ravi d'avoir l'opportunité de travailler en Russie aux côtés et sous la direction de toutes ces personnes qu'il admirait.</p><p>A la fin du repas, il était tout bonnement épuisé. Mais ça n'était pas terminé. Quelqu'un suggéra qu'on l'emmène de l'autre côté de la rue, pour un verre. Gilbert fut bien obligé d'accepter. Pas de gaieté de cœur. Il avait vu quel genre de bar c'était, de l'autre côté de la rue. Le genre où on trouvait des filles peu habillées qui vous servaient verre sur verre avant de vous rendre d'autres services. Ce n'était pas étonnant que ces hommes bien portants et vieillissants du gouvernement aimaient cet endroit et le fréquentaient pour terminer en beauté leurs petites fêtes.</p><p>Gilbert jeta un regard à Ivan. Il semblait perdu dans la contemplation de son verre, et pas spécialement ravi à l'idée de passer par le bar avant de rentrer chez lui.</p><p><em>« Comme c'est étonnant. » </em>pensa ironiquement Gilbert.</p><p>Mais ils suivirent tous deux les autres dans l'atmosphère lourde et enfumée du pub. Là, tous les hommes furent soudainement trop accaparés par les filles pour s'occuper de leur précieux et vénérable visiteur étranger. Bientôt, il ne resta guère que Braginski et Gilbert à la table occupée par leur joyeuse bande, une fois de plus abandonnés dans un silence gênant.</p><p>« Hum, si... Si vous voulez profiter de votre soirée comme les autres, je ne vous en tiendrai pas rigueur. » annonçant l'Allemand. « Je veux dire... Ne vous en faites pas pour moi. Je suis tout à fait capable de rentrer tout seul. Ne vous sentez pas obligé de vous retenir et de rester avec moi si vous avez mieux à faire ici. »</p><p>« Est-ce que je vous ennuie ? » s'enquit Ivan, le visage soucieux.</p><p>« Non, non ! Pas du tout ! Je veux dire... Je pensais que peut-être, vous devriez... Vous vouliez... Vous amuser ce soir. Avec des jolies filles. »</p><p>« Je ne retire aucun plaisir de ce genre de fausses relations qui, en outre, sont censées êtres illégales. » asséna le Russe. « Mais si vous voulez que je vous raccompagne ou que je m'en aille, je... »</p><p>« Non, Ivan. » le coupa Gilbert.</p><p>Il ajouta un sourire pour faire bonne mesure.</p><p>« Ça me convient. Restez, s'il vous plaît. »</p><p>Le Russe s'était presque levé, mais il se laissa retomber sur sa chaise, surpris, exactement comme Gilbert l'avait demandé. L'albinos lui sourit.</p><p>« C'est un peu embarrassant, n'est-ce pas ? »</p><p>« En effet. »</p><p>« Je partirais si je ne craignais pas qu'ils se sentent outragés s'ils découvraient que je serais chez moi au moment où ils auraient terminé leurs, hum... Affaires. Je n'oserais pas. »</p><p>« Je pense que vous êtes le cadet de leurs soucis à cet instant précis. Sans vouloir vous offenser, bien sûr. »</p><p>« Je comprends. Mais si nous sommes ici, ensemble, et qu'aucun de nous deux ne souhaite s'amuser de la sorte ce soir, pourquoi ne pas boire un verre à leur santé, hum ? »</p><p>Ivan acquiesça, commanda deux verres de vodka, avant de se raviser et de demander une bouteille et deux shots.</p><p>Effaré, Gilbert regarda la bouteille atterrir sur la table devant lui, avant de remarquer avec un sourire moqueur :</p><p>« Alors c'est vrai que vous buvez beaucoup de vodka ! »</p><p>« Pas de fumée sans feu. » confirma Ivan de sa voix si posée, avant d'avaler d'un trait le verre qu'il s'était servi. « Le gouvernement contrôle la production, ceci dit. Nos ancêtres en consommaient beaucoup plus. D'où le cliché. »</p><p>Gilbert se servit un verre et imita le geste du Russe. Il n'avait pas l'intention de se faire distancer.</p><p>« Et comment ça se passe, à Berlin ? » demanda finalement Ivan. « Est-ce que vous buvez beaucoup de bière, comme le dit la rumeur ? »</p><p>Il souhaitait apparemment continuer la conversation, et enfin éviter ce silence qui s'était trop souvent installé entre eux déjà.</p><p>« Hum... Assez bien, oui. C'est bon, la bière. Et puis, c'est bien normal quand on sait qu'il est plus facile de se procurer de l'alcool que des denrées de base ! Nous sommes de bons vivants de nature, même si la Nomenklatura est censée montrer l'exemple, on ne crache pas dessus ! »</p><p>Il partit d'un grand rire qui fit sourire Ivan, mais qui sonnait un peu forcé à ses oreilles.</p><p>« Vous êtes déjà allé à Berlin ? » demanda-t-il finalement à son vis-à-vis.</p><p>« Non. Je n'ai jamais quitté la Russie, de toute ma vie. »</p><p>« Vous avez grandi à Moscou ? »</p><p>« Je suis né à la campagne, dans les environs de Gorki. »</p><p>« Oh. Vous avez dû voir du pays quand même, dans ce cas. »</p><p>« Seulement quand je suis venu m'établir à Moscou. »</p><p>« Et ça vous manque ? Parfois ? »</p><p>« Hum, non. Pas vraiment. Pas l'endroit. J'y ai laissé ma sœur aînée, elle y exploite une ferme avec son mari. Elle me manque de temps en temps, car elle... Elle m'a pratiquement élevé seule, vous voyez ? Mais l'endroit ne me manque pas. Il me renvoie à trop de souvenirs... Douloureux. »</p><p>« De misère ? »</p><p>Ivan n'approuva pas. Il se contenta de hocher la tête en regardant son verre à nouveau rempli. Des images assaillirent l'esprit de Gilbert, défilèrent devant ses yeux. Moscou. Avant cela, Budapest, Prague. Et Berlin, évidemment. Il connaissait la misère. Il savait ce qu'Ivan sous-entendait. Il savait aussi que lui non plus ne voudrait jamais retourner là-bas si le seul souvenir qu'il avait de ces lieux était celui de la pauvreté et de la misère. </p><p>« Et vous ? » fit Ivan. « Est-ce que... Berlin vous manque ? Vous y avez vécu toute votre vie, n'est-ce pas ? »</p><p>« Vos renseignements sont bons, Capitaine ! » confirma Gilbert avec un clin d’œil. « Je suis né à Berlin, dans un quartier qui ferait plus tard partie de Berlin-Est. Mais j'ai voyagé dans quelques autres états grâce à mon travail. Donnez-moi un jour ou deux et je commencerai peut-être à avoir le mal du pays, mais pour le moment, je suis content d'être là. Et je suis content de vous avoir rencontré, Ivan. »</p><p>Il avait prononcé cette dernière phrase avec un regard intense. Les rubis rencontrant les améthystes. Le Russe détourna les yeux avec un sourire. Était-ce l'alcool qu'il n'arrêtait pas de boire, était-ce la conversation ? Il semblait en tout cas plus à l'aise et son sourire en devenait moins effrayant, moins intimidant, plus sincère et plus brillant. Gilbert se fit la réflexion qu'il ressemblait vraiment à un enfant, ainsi.</p><p>« Merci. J'ai rarement la chance de travailler avec des Camarades étrangers qui ont l'air si peu effrayés à l'idée de passer du temps avec moi. Vous êtes assez exceptionnel dans votre genre, Gilbert. »</p><p>« Vous voulez dire que je devrais avoir peur ? » rit l'albinos. « Ne vous méprenez pas, je ne veux pas dire que vous n'êtes pas impressionnant, vous l'êtes, mais... Regardez-vous ! Vous avez l'air d'un élégant <em>gentleman </em>! Je parie que toutes les filles de Moscou sont à vos pieds. »</p><p>« Ah ! » répondit Ivan. « Vous n'avez pas idée. »</p><p>Était-ce un soupçon d'ironie que Gilbert entendait dans la voix d'Ivan ? En tout cas, le Russe semblait assez content d'entendre ses compliments. Gilbert n'était pas très subtil, mais il savait, ou du moins devinait, que son collègue n'avait pas vraiment l'habitude de recevoir la moindre récompense ou le moindre rappel de sa valeur, à l'exception, peut-être, de ses talents pour la tor- pour son travail, quel qu'il fut.</p><p>« Au fait. Vous parlez couramment le russe. Je suis impressionné. »</p><p>« C'est pour ça que le gouvernement m'a envoyé ! » rétorqua Gilbert avec fierté. « C'est plus facile que d'envoyer des diplomates avec traducteurs. C'est plus rapide, aussi. Ils aiment mon efficacité. »</p><p>« Comment avez-vous appris ?</p><p>« Je travaille pour l'administration de Berlin-Est. Je pensais que c'était évident. En fait, j'ai commencé à l'armée avec les connaissances de base. Parfois, les supérieurs étaient russes. De retour à Berlin, j'ai approfondi. Des diplomates russes nous rendent régulièrement visite. Je pratique avec eux, c'est comme ça que j'ai pu progresser. »</p><p>« J'ai essayé d'apprendre l'allemand, un jour. » confessa Ivan. « Il y avait un... Un agent de Berlin, qui avait accepté de m'apprendre. J'étais un médiocre élève ! »</p><p>Il eut un triste sourire à l'évocation de ce souvenir.</p><p>« Je l'ai toujours été, en fait. Désolé si je ne vous retourne pas la politesse de m'adresser à vous dans votre langue maternelle. »</p><p>« Ça ne fait rien. »</p><p>Un autre moment de silence. Moins gênant, cette fois. Autour d'eux, la salle sembla beaucoup plus bruyante maintenant qu'ils ne parlaient plus. Gilbert avala un autre verre d'un trait. L'alcool lui brûla la gorge, mais il y prêtait à peine attention.</p><p>« Et... Et est-ce que Moscou est fort différent de Berlin ? »</p><p>Gilbert prit un moment pour apprécier l'éclat de curiosité sincère dans les yeux d'Ivan. Il ne s'agissait pas seulement de combler la conversation, ni de le tester en tant qu'agent du KGB. L'albinos reconnaissait la sincérité quand il la croisait -trop rarement. A ce moment très précis, Ivan  voulait seulement découvrir le monde extérieur à sa Russie natale.</p><p>« Hé bien... Pas vraiment. Bien sûr, ce n'est pas la même chose. Ce ne sont pas les mêmes villes, ni les mêmes cultures ou personnes. Je ne les connais pas. Pas encore. A Berlin, je connais beaucoup de gens, grâce à l'Administration. Et... C'est ma ville natale, où sont ma vie et mon cœur. Ça ne peut pas être la même chose ici. Et pourtant, Moscou me semble étrangement familier. »</p><p>« <em>Sale. </em>» faillit-il ajouter. « <em>Pauvre, imprégné de désespoir. Gris. Triste. </em>»</p><p>Mais il ne pouvait pas dire ça. Pas devant un agent du KGB.</p><p>La fatigue assaillit à nouveau Gilbert, d'un seul coup. Il bailla.</p><p>« Longue journée ? » fit Ivan.</p><p>« Oui. Le voyage, le décalage... Je n'y suis pas habitué tant que ça. »</p><p>« Je vais vous raccompagner. Partons. »</p><p>Gilbert n'aurait pas osé répéter qu'il pouvait rentrer seul.</p><p>Braginski se leva et sortit du bar en marchant étonnamment droit pour quelqu'un qui venait de boire une demi-bouteille de vodka. Gilbert le suivit de près. Ils parcoururent le chemin que Gilbert avait fait en sens inverse, empruntant des rues désertes dans un silence presque total, seuls leurs pas résonnaient sur le sol. Ils atteignirent bientôt l'immeuble de l'albinos. Ivan s'arrêta juste devant la porte. Gilbert récupéra ses clefs dans le fond de sa poche, la déverrouilla et salua Ivan avant qu'ils ne se séparent :</p><p>« Bonne nuit, Ivan. Merci pour la soirée. C'était bien. J'ai apprécié notre conversation. »</p><p>« Oui, hum... Moi aussi. Je... On se voit demain au bureau. 8 heures, soyez à l'heure ! »</p><p>« Compris. »</p><p>« Bonne soirée. »</p><p>Avec un hochement de tête, Ivan s'en retourna. Auparavant, il parvint difficilement à détacher ses yeux de Gilbert. Il avait analysé l'albinos de bas en haut, comme s'il voulait imprimer son image, son physique dans son esprit avant de s'en aller. Peut-être n'était-il pas assez discret.</p><p>Gilbert entra dans son immeuble gris et froid avec un sourire brillant qui contrastait avec l'atmosphère du lieu. Il était content de lui. Il avait toutes ses chances.</p><p>Une fois dans son appartement, il commença par retirer son manteau, ses chaussures et ses gants, puis enleva précautionneusement son costume, qu'il plia avec soin. En chemise, il retrouva sa valise sous son lit, à l'exacte place où il l'avait laissée, et y rangea ses vêtements de soirée. Il y récupéra papier et stylo, avant d'allumer une simple chandelle sur sa table de nuit et d'utiliser le  <em>Manifest der Kommunistischen Partei</em> de Karl Marx comme support à l'écriture d'une lettre. Sur l'enveloppe, il écrivit l'adresse de leur appartement, à Elizabeta et lui, à Berlin-Est.</p><p>
  <em>R,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Me voilà arrivé à Moscou ! J'ai été frappé par les similitudes entre Moscou et Berlin-Est. Entre la Russie et l'Allemagne de l'Est. J'y retrouve la même atmosphère. Le Paradis sur terre...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>J'ai rencontré mes collègues. Ils sont tous comme je les imaginais. Je pense que nous ferons du bon travail ici, ensemble. En tout cas, ça s'annonce bien.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Je te tiendrai au courant. Je t'aime.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Gilbert.</em>
</p><p>C'était court, certes. Mais il n'était arrivé que cet après-midi, à quoi s'attendait-il ? Il n'avait pas grand-chose à dire. Pas encore. Les jours suivants seraient plus riches en événements à raconter, du moins, c'était ce qu'il supposait.</p><p>Il scella l'enveloppe, la plaça sur sa table de nuit et éteignit la bougie. Dans les ténèbres les plus sombres, il enleva sa chemise et se glissa sous la fine couverture. Il s'endormit avec une main sur le revolver qu'il avait placé sous son oreiller, en se demandant vaguement s'il se réveillerait le lendemain matin ou s'il était condamné à mourir gelé.</p><p>oOo</p><p>Le matin, il remarqua avec joie qu'il était toujours vivant, bien qu'il ne fusse pas passé loin de l'hypothermie. Il en remercia le ciel ; il y avait de l'eau chaude quand il ouvrit le robinet de la douche.</p><p>Il quitta l'appartement à 7 heures 30 et repéra, en chemin vers les bureaux du KGB, une cabine téléphonique dans laquelle il entra. Il composa le numéro de son domicile.<br/>
Quelque part à Berlin-Est, le téléphone sonna.</p><p>« Lizzy ? C'est Gil. J'espère que je ne te dérange pas ? »</p><p>Il y eut un bref silence de l'autre côté de la ligne, puis la voix de sa femme répondit :</p><p>« Pas du tout, j'attendais ton appel. »</p><p>« C'est mon premier matin ici ! Et devine quoi, je suis vivant ! »</p><p>« Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi. »</p><p>« Je me rends au travail. »</p><p>« Compris. Sois prudent. Et rends-nous fiers. »</p><p>« J'y compte bien. Bonne journée, Lizzy. »</p><p>Il raccrocha sans attendre de réponse et reprit sa courte marche vers son bureau du moment.</p><p>oOo</p><p>Ivan fut soulagé de voir Gilbert enfin franchir les portes de l'immeuble. Si l'Allemand s'était finalement révélé indigne de confiance, l'agent russe en aurait été blâmé. Même s'il n'en était en rien responsable, d'ailleurs. Ça fonctionnait de la sorte, au KGB. Si les gens dont vous aviez la charge n'apportaient pas pleine satisfaction, vous deviez en payer le prix. Même si vous étiez vous-même un agent irréprochable. Après tout, <em>tout en commun.</em> Les souffrances en parts égales aussi.</p><p>« Bonjour, Ivan ! » le salua Gilbert avec enthousiasme. « Comment allez-vous depuis hier soir ? »</p><p>« Bonjour. » répondit le Russe. « Vous êtes pile à l'heure. »</p><p>« Vous vous attendiez à ce que je sois en retard ? »</p><p>« Non. »</p><p>« Vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question, au fait. »</p><p>Ivan rembobina la conversation dans son esprit et retrouva ladite question.</p><p>« Ah, oui. Je vais... Bien. Vous avez passé une bonne nuit ? »</p><p>« Moins bonne que la sienne, je crois. »</p><p>Il pointa du doigt le supérieur d'Ivan, l'un de ceux qui avaient à coup sûr pris du bon temps avec une fille du bar. La voix rocailleuse de Gilbert était lourde de sous-entendus. Ivan le comprit et sourit, plus largement qu'il n'en avait l'habitude. Le rictus jusqu'aux oreilles qu'arborait l'albinos était contagieux. Il aimait d'ailleurs voir ce sourire sur les lèvres du Germanique. Ça lui allait bien. Un sourire joyeux sur un visage étincelant.</p><p>« Hum, allons travailler. » décréta Gilbert précipitamment quand le supérieur arriva vers eux.</p><p>Il valait mieux éviter qu'il ne les voie rire, à plus forte raison de lui, ç'aurait été profondément inconvenant.</p><p>Mais la complicité était née entre le glacial Ivan et le lumineux Gilbert.</p><p>oOo</p><p>Deux semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis l'arrivée de Gilbert à Moscou. Il continuait son étrange routine. Parfois, Ivan le repérait dans une cabine téléphonique ou l'autre en se baladant dans la ville. Il semblait discuter soit sérieusement -ça devait être au cours des conversations qui l'émouvaient- soit avec son habituel enjouement communicatif.</p><p>Ils travaillaient ensemble et se révélaient productifs, même si Gilbert ne manquait jamais une occasion de faire rire son collègue russe. Il parvenait aussi à le faire parler, de tout et n'importe quoi, parfois même de choses plus personnelles. Le Russe se sentait simplement bien en sa compagnie. Et libre de s'exprimer. Comme s'il s'était fait un ami.</p><p>Il n'en avait aucun. C'était bien trop dangereux de faire confiance à quelqu'un. Il était par conséquent seul et solitaire. D'une certaine façon, Gilbert l'était aussi. Seul en Russie, seul dans un pays étranger. Ils étaient liés dans leurs solitudes et avaient trouvé ce qui leur manquait. Ils mangeaient ensemble, travaillaient ensemble, et comme s'ils n'en étaient pas fatigués l'un de l'autre, ils allaient souvent boire un verre ensemble après leurs heures de travail. Au début, c'était Gilbert qui le suggérait. Et il fallait convaincre Ivan pendant plusieurs minutes avant qu'il n'accepte. Dernièrement, l'agent avait pris la liberté de le proposer lui-même, et Gilbert acceptait avec joie.</p><p>C'était ainsi qu'ils devenaient plus proches. Et plus ils passaient de temps ensemble, plus Gilbert s'avérait charmant, drôle, gentil, poli, patient, doux et... Adorable, vraiment.</p><p>« <em>Merde. </em>»</p><p>Ça recommençait, encore une fois. Toujours. Pourquoi était-ce inévitable ? Ivan tombait amoureux une fois de plus. Gilbert était irrésistible, tout simplement. Imprévisible, surprenant, extraordinaire jusque dans son physique. Et... Ah, Ivan n'était pas un cœur tendre ni même un sentimental. Mais c'était trop. Trop de pression, trop de craintes d'être découvert. Parfois il ne pouvait seulement plus supporter tout ça.</p><p>Il aimait les hommes. Il le savait depuis longtemps.</p><p>Mais il se remémorait trop précisément les images du traitement qu'on infligeait aux homosexuels. Il ne savait que trop bien quels étaient les plans du KGB à leur encontre. Les agents étaient d'ailleurs extrêmement qualifiés dans la traque et le lynchage discret ou non des homosexuels. Il ne s'agissait que d'appliquer la loi. Il le savait. Il l'avait vu.</p><p>C'était pour ça qu'il avait fait de son mieux pour être enrôlé au KGB. Pour se rapprocher de ses bourreaux. Pour être proche, tellement proche du danger, qu'il en était finalement à l'abri.</p><p>C'était son secret. Il ne l'avait jamais dit à personne. Il ne pouvait pas. Il n'avait pas d'amis non plus. Être proche de quelqu'un aurait pu le mettre en danger, si par mégarde il se trahissait.</p><p>Il voyait des hommes de temps en temps. Quand il retournait à Gorki, quand il n'était plus qu'un fermier et non un agent du KGB. Il y avait un établissement dans un bois, le long d'une ligne de chemin de fer. Il fallait savoir où on allait pour le trouver. Ça n'était pas sans risque, mais c'était déjà plus sûr qu'à Moscou.</p><p>Toutefois, il ne tombait pas amoureux là-bas. Il avait un amant attitré, mais il n'en était pas amoureux. Il ne restait qu'un prostitué. Non, la dernière fois qu'il était tombé amoureux remontait à quatre ans déjà. Et il s'agissait aussi d'un agent est-allemand, de la Stasi cette fois. Comme tout cela était ironique. L'histoire se répétait.</p><p>Tout était pareil. Ils n'étaient que collègues, au début. Exactement comme Gilbert n'était qu'un collègue. Alors s'il devait y avoir quelque chose de plus entre eux, cette fois-ci aussi, ce ne serait probablement que du sexe. Seulement du sexe. Ivan était las de relations basées uniquement sur du sexe. Il savait que, pour lui, la frontière entre une relation charnelle et une relation charnelle avec sentiments avait tendance à être très floue. Avec Gilbert, il était déjà sur la mauvaise pente. Attaché avant même qu'il n'entrevoie la moindre hypothétique possibilité de... Partager quelques moments intimes.</p><p>Et quand bien même. Quand bien même quelque chose devait arriver... Gilbert rentrerait à Berlin un jour ou l'autre. Et l'oublierait.</p><p>Ivan secoua la tête pour émerger de ses sombres pensées. Il ne fallait pas qu'il pense à ça. Comme si quelque chose était possible, de toute façon. Gilbert était... Hé bien, marié, pour commencer. Et trop séduisant, trop magnifique. Et il aimait plus que probablement les filles, les femmes -mais, murmurait le cœur serré d'Ivan, il n'avait pas couché avec l'une d'elles quand il en avait eu l'occasion, le premier soir, au bar. Mais même s'il y avait une toute petite chance pour que Gilbert soit attiré par les hommes... Que pourrait-il bien trouver à Ivan Braginski ? Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien le rendre attirant ? Il était trop grand, trop musculeux, trop massif, pas assez gracieux ni élégant. Il n'était pas aussi raffiné que Gilbert semblait l'être. Il n'était qu'un grossier paysan. Impossible. Il ne rentrait pas dans les standards de l'Allemand.</p><p>Et pourtant, Gilbert remplissait tous ses critères à lui. C'était tellement difficile, en Russie, pour Ivan, de trouver quelqu'un comme lui -même s'il n'était pas encore sûr en ce qui concernait Gilbert- ou quelqu'un qui s'intéressait à lui, et encore moins... Quelqu'un de bien. Il était sûr de cela, et c'était peut-être sa seule certitude : Gilbert était un homme bien.</p><p>Il soupira. Peut-être qu'il n'était pas assez objectif. Non. Il ne l'était définitivement pas du tout.</p><p>oOo</p><p>
  <em>1978, Berlin-Est.</em>
</p><p>En chemin vers l'appartement d'Elizabeta et Gilbert, Roderich Edelstein rencontra des soldats. Il leur adressa un signe de tête poli. Ils l'avaient certainement reconnu. Il était le meilleur pianiste de la ville, Berlin-Ouest inclus. Mais il avait choisi son camp. L'Est. Il aurait pourtant pu rentrer en Autriche, son pays natal. Mais il était encore là. A l'Est.</p><p>Le Parti l'invitait souvent, de même que l'Armée et le Gouvernement, pour des galas, des cérémonies officielles, des concerts pour des invités prestigieux. Roderich refusait rarement, voire jamais : ça lui permettait de vivre, même s'il était pour cela condamné à jouer presque exclusivement du Bach. Rien ne lui plaisait plus que de se retrouver seul ou bien accompagné dans le <em>Staatsoper Unter den Linden</em> déserté pour jouer toutes les œuvres qu'il voulait à l'abri de sa solitude, faire résonner des chefs d’œuvres d'antan dans ce bâtiment qui l'envoyait dans le passé.</p><p>Après une courte marche dans les rues désertes de Berlin-Est, Roderich atteignit l'immeuble de ses amis. Elizabeta y vivait seule pour le moment, son mari étant en mission en URSS. Roderich possédait la clef, et après avoir annoncé son arrivée de trois coups brefs contre la porte, il entra.</p><p>« Bonjour, Lizzy ! » lança-t-il.</p><p>« Roderich ! Bonjour ! »</p><p>Elle était assise dans un rocking-chair et lisait, le téléphone posé sur le guéridon le plus proche. Elle se leva toutefois pour l'accueillir et ils se serrèrent la main, chacun arborant un sourire. Il déposa même un léger et furtif baisemain, ce qui la fit rire brièvement.</p><p>« Comment vas-tu? » demanda l'homme.</p><p>« Bien. »</p><p>« Tu es sûre ? Tu as l'air fatiguée. »</p><p>« Je vais bien. Ça va, disons. Je dois dire que je suis... Anxieuse, pour le moment. Mais ça va. »</p><p>Il ne sembla pas rassuré. Alors elle endossa son plus beau sourire et changea de sujet.</p><p>« Café ? »</p><p>« Hum, oui, merci. »</p><p>Elle alla à la cuisine, revint avec deux tasses de breuvage fumant sur un plateau. Roderich posa finalement la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.</p><p>« Est-ce que tu as des nouvelles de Gilbert ? »</p><p>« Oui. Il m'a téléphoné ce matin. Tôt. Je pense qu'il s'habitue à l'heure locale et oublie le décalage horaire ! » rit-elle doucement.</p><p>« Comment va-t-il ? »</p><p>« Il dit que tout va bien. Il travaille énormément avec son collègue de prédilection. La mission se présente bien. »</p><p>« J'en suis content. »</p><p>« Oh, et j'ai reçu des lettres pour toi. »</p><p>« Des lettres ? » répéta Roderich en insistant sur le pluriel, étonné.</p><p>« Plusieurs, en effet. »</p><p>Elle désigna de la tête un paquet de lettres à côté de la tasse dans le plateau. Le pianiste s'empara des objets.</p><p>« Merci beaucoup, Lizzy. »</p><p>Elle éluda les remerciements d'un sourire. Il se dirigea vers la table de la salle à manger, s'y assit et commença sa lecture, non sans avoir avalé une gorgée du liquide brunâtre et brûlant. Il remarqua avec surprise le décalage entre les dates d'envoi et les dates de réception. Ses yeux rencontrèrent l'écriture nette, dynamique, presque nerveuse qu'il connaissait par cœur et qui n'abordait que des sujets quotidiens, habituels. Le temps, le froid, le travail, les curiosités touristiques. Des questions au sujet de Roderich et de ses propres occupations, même si l'Autrichien ne pourrait pas y répondre.</p><p>Et les « <em>je t'aime </em>». Eux revenaient souvent, tout le temps. Et s'ils amenaient un sourire sur les lèvres de Roderich, ils avaient aussi la capacité de lui briser le cœur.</p><p>Une fois qu'il eut parcouru avec attention les cinq lettres plusieurs fois, il les empila soigneusement et ses doigts s'attardèrent sur le papier rugueux. Il enleva ses lunettes, se frotta les yeux pour en retirer les larmes que les missives y avaient logées.</p><p>« Oh, Lizzy. » fit-il finalement. « J'ai réussi à obtenir un peu de farine en plus. Puis-je te cuire un vrai pain ? »</p><p>« Ce serait gentil ! Merci beaucoup, Roderich. »</p><p>Elle se contentait de sourire sans faire aucun commentaire sur ses yeux rougis.</p><p>« C'est un plaisir, Madame Beilschmidt. » dit-il en recouvrant ses manières de gentleman.</p><p>Elizabeta soupira.</p><p>« Je ne me sens pas vraiment ''Madame Beilschmidt'' pour le moment. »</p><p>Il fit la moue.</p><p>« Je sais. Je comprends. Mais, courage. Ça devrait être bientôt fini, non ? Il reviendra. »</p><p>« Je le sais. Mais, non, ce n'est pas terminé. Ce genre de mission ne s'accomplit pas en une fois. Il a encore bien des manœuvres à faire avant de mener sa mission à bien, tu sais ? »</p><p>« Oui. J'attends son retour autant que toi. »</p><p>« Oh, Roderich... J'en ai bien conscience. Ça doit être tellement dur pour toi aussi ! Je suis désolée... C'est juste que... Cet endroit. La nuit, je ne peux plus supporter le vide et le silence. »</p><p>« Vladimir ne vient pas ? »</p><p>« Pas tous les soirs. Parfois, il est de garde au Mur, de nuit. Heureusement, il est plus en sécurité que Gilbert. Ce n'est pas aussi dangereux que la mission en Russie, mais... Oh, je te demande pardon ! Ça n'était pas du tout rassurant ! »</p><p>L'Autrichien remit ses lunettes sur son nez.</p><p>« Ça ne fait rien. Je lui fais confiance. Il a promis de revenir, je sais qu'il reviendra. Je vais préparer le pain. »</p><p>Il avait parlé plus sèchement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, mais Elizabeta ne protesta pas, ne le lui fit pas remarquer. Elle comprenait ses raisons. Elle acquiesça et retourna à sa lecture. Des feuilles de papier couvertes de nombres et de lettres orphelines. Et pourtant, elle semblait réussir à y comprendre quelque chose. En tout cas, sur d'autres feuilles, elle écrivait ce qui ressemblait à une traduction.</p><p>Un autre jour d'attente commençait pour elle... Et pour Roderich.</p><p>oOo</p><p>
  <em>1978, Moscou.</em>
</p><p>Gilbert s'étira, soupira de soulagement et retomba lourdement sur sa chaise.</p><p>« Ah ! On a fini, Ivan ! »</p><p>« Pour aujourd'hui. » ajouta le Russe, une lueur d'amusement dans ses prunelles violacées.</p><p>« <em>Scheisse</em>, je pense que tu viens de tuer mon enthousiasme. Tu repasses boire un verre, ce soir ? »</p><p>« Enterrons tes pauvres pensées optimistes avec le rappel du dîner d'affaires de ce soir. »</p><p>« <em>Scheisse</em>, tu es un tueur en série, Ivan. »</p><p>« Non, ce n'est pas mon métier. » répliqua l'agent du KGB avec un sourire.</p><p>« Bon. Alors la journée n'est pas finie, c'est bien ça ? »</p><p>« Tu comprends vite, Beilschmidt. »</p><p>« Ça fait un mois, je pense que je commence à m'habituer aux coutumes locales. »</p><p>Un mois. Un putain de mois si loin de chez lui, dans le glacial hiver russe, au milieu des loups. Et pas le moindre signe de progression dans sa mission. Enfin, non, il fallait nuancer : il remportait plein succès pour sa mission officielle pour le Gouvernement de l'Allemagne de l'Est, qui impliquait qu'il travaille avec Ivan Braginski. Mais... Son autre affaire en cours en Russie était bien plus lente et délicate à mettre en place.</p><p>Ivan.</p><p>Gilbert l'avait toujours trouvé attirant, même sur les photos. Et le Russe était intriguant. Que cachait-il au-delà de son uniforme ? Quels démons le hantaient ? Par qui, par quoi ses prunelles de glace étaient-elles si attristées ? Qu'y avait-il dans la mémoire de cet expert de la torture pour qu'il soit lui-même torturé par son passé, ses peurs, sa solitude ? Gilbert voulait le découvrir. Il  devait le découvrir. C'était sa mission d'ordre personnel. Ou, en tout cas, une mission que le SED n'avait pas ordonnée.</p><p>Au début, Gilbert avait cru que ça serait facile. Le géant semblait si désespéré de trouver quelqu'un à qui parler. Mais à présent, un mois plus tard... Peu de choses avait changé. Braginski n'était pas à ce point enfoncé dans le désespoir, à ce qu'il semblait. Ou alors, il vivait avec depuis si longtemps qu'il en était arrivé au point de ne pas, de ne plus s'en formaliser.</p><p>Beilschmidt avait prévu de l'inviter chez lui le soir même pour discuter et boire -beaucoup. Mais cette satanée réunion avec les supérieurs et de la nourriture changeait ses plans... !</p><p>Quoique...</p><p>Peut-être était-ce encore mieux... ? Attendez... Oh, il avait un plan B.</p><p>oOo</p><p>Le même restaurant. Un interminable repas composé de nourriture étonnamment différente de ce qu'on trouvait dans les magasins.  Un vin peu satisfaisant, seul recours de Gilbert pour rester occupé et se préserver de l'ennui -et du sommeil. Il avait veillé à ce qu'Ivan en boive beaucoup, lui aussi. Lorsqu'ils sortirent du restaurant, Gilbert tanguait un peu. Ivan avait à peine les joues rougies. L'albinos choisit d'en rajouter un peu. Il vacilla et se retint de justesse au mur.</p><p>« Tout va bien, Gilbert ? » demanda le Russe.</p><p>« Ouah, ça va. Je... Fiou, je pense que j'ai bu un peu trop de vin. J'ai la tête qui tourne. »</p><p>« Lève-toi. »</p><p>« Je suis debout. » remarqua l'albinos, penché vers l'avant.</p><p>« Il vaut mieux éviter qu'ils te voient comme ça. Je te ramène chez toi, en vitesse. »</p><p>Gilbert retint un sourire de satisfaction.</p><p>« D'accord, d'accord. Mais on y va doucement, hein ? »</p><p>Ivan hocha la tête, rassurant. Il suivit Gilbert qui continuait de marcher lentement en se concentrant pour suivre les lignes des pavements, au sol. L'agent du KGB attendit qu'ils aient tourné au coin d'une rue et qu'ils soient hors de vue des supérieurs pour offrir un bras secourable à l'albinos. Il le soutint alors jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent son immeuble. Gilbert déverrouilla la porte d'entrée à grandes peines.</p><p>« Bonne nuit, Gilbert. Va te coucher, et sois frais demain matin. »</p><p>« Monte. » le retint l'Allemand.</p><p>Ivan fronça les sourcils.</p><p>« Non, je vais rentrer. Tu as besoin de dormir. »</p><p>« Allez, Ivan ! Viens boire un dernier verre... »</p><p>« Tu en as eu assez, Gilbert. »</p><p>« S'il te plaît... ! On a eu une journée pourrie et une soirée pourrie, je t'en prie, monte ! »</p><p>Un regard, une bataille entre rubis et améthystes. Le regard violacé s'adoucit.</p><p>« Je monte avec toi, mais c'est bien parce que je doute que tu sois capable de gravir les escaliers tout seul. »</p><p>Gilbert lui offrit son large et éblouissant sourire. Il avait gagné.</p><p>Le bras toujours passé autour des épaules d'Ivan, pressé contre le grand Russe dans la cage d'escaliers, ils atteignirent la porte de l'appartement. L'immeuble était sinistre, silencieux. Une fois à l'intérieur, Gilbert se débarrassa de tout le superflu, chaussures, manteau, veste, gilet, et récupéra une bouteille de vodka encore pleine sur le bord de l'évier de la cuisine qui fuitait. D'une armoire dont la porte ne tenait plus que par habitude, il sortit deux verres. Pas les plus petits qu'il avait à disposition -ça faisait partie du plan.</p><p>Ivan avait enlevé son écharpe et ouvert son manteau puis s'était assis autour de la table. Il avait l'habitude de l'endroit, maintenant, et se permettait de s'asseoir avant qu'on ne l'y invite. Il se faisait un peu de souci pour Gilbert, ceci dit. Ça n'était pas dans les habitudes de l'Est-Allemand de boire au point d'en ressentir les effets -ou du moins, Ivan l'avait trouvé très mesuré et maître de lui-même au cours de leurs précédentes séances de... Dégustation d'alcool fort.</p><p>Gilbert s'assit face au Russe, son sourire persistait sur ses lèvres pâles. Ivan le dévisageait avec un mélange d'inquiétude et d'intrigue dans le regard.</p><p>L'albinos remplit les deux verres de l'alcool incolore et regarda Ivan l'avaler d'un trait, comme à son habitude, alors qu'il mimait le même geste sans pour autant avaler une goutte de vodka. Avec un peu de chance, le mélange de l'eau-de-vie au vin déjà présent dans l'organisme d'Ivan accélérerait les effets de l'éthanol, mais pour sa part, il fallait qu'il reste lucide. Il resservit Ivan.</p><p>Il devait parler.</p><p>« Désolé de t'avoir obligé à me raccompagner. » s'excusa l'Allemand. « Tu aurais pu repasser par le bar avec les autres... T'amuser... »</p><p>« Je ne retire aucun plaisir de ces pratiques. Il me semble te l'avoir déjà dit. »</p><p>La voix de l'agent était douce. Il semblait croire Gilbert ivre mort et de ce fait lui parlait avec un peu de condescendance et de... D'attendrissement ? Si c'était le cas, ça faisait les affaires de Gilbert !</p><p>« Et comment tu t'amuses, alors ? Explique-moi. On pourra peut-être s'amuser ensemble un de ces jours. »</p><p>Ivan fronça les sourcils, des images défilant dans sa mémoire. Comment s'amusait-il ? Certainement pas avec des prostituées féminines comme il aurait effectivement pu en trouver au bar. Au lieu de ça, il revoyait distinctement l'établissement perdu dans la forêt, et le corps parfait de ce migrant clandestin venu de Chine, qu'il connaissait par cœur et avait admiré sous tous les angles. Et en ce moment précis, avec Gilbert en face de lui, si proche, les joues rougies par le froid et l'alcool, les lèvres entrouvertes, les cheveux ébouriffés par le vent du dehors, sa chemise entrouverte sur un torse d'albâtre à la perfection de marbre... Il savait très bien comment il pourrait « s'amuser » avec Gilbert, mais... Il secoua la tête. Il ne devait pas y penser, c'était inconvenant, il ne pouvait pas confier cela à l'albinos, pas tant qu'il n'était pas certain de...</p><p>« Je ne sais pas. » mentit-il.</p><p>« Pas de femme ? De petite amie ? »</p><p>Gilbert ne lui avait jamais posé la question auparavant. Ivan avait cru que c'était clair.</p><p>« Non. »</p><p>« Jamais frustré ? »</p><p>« <em>Plus que jamais depuis un mois. </em>» faillit répondre Ivan. Il désirait Gilbert depuis son arrivée, ou peu s'en fallait. Le premier soir déjà, quand il lui avait adressé ces compliments... Il en aurait rougi comme une pucelle. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de ce genre d'attentions. De flatteries. Dès sa venue, Gilbert s'était démarqué des autres aux yeux du froid géant de Russie.</p><p>« Je m'en sors. » répliqua Ivan. « Et toi ? Ta femme ne te manque pas trop ? » demanda-t-il avec plus d'agressivité, avant d'engloutir sa vodka d'une longue gorgée.</p><p>Gilbert ne perdit pas de temps et remplit à nouveau le verre de l'agent. Difficile question, difficile réponse, surtout. Mentir et répondre par l'affirmative compliquerait les choses. Être honnête et démentir accélérerait le déroulement de son plan, tout en risquant de le foutre en l'air complètement.  Il pesa le pour et le contre. Sa mission officielle s'achevait. Il ne lui restait donc que peu de temps sur le sol russe, il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de mettre son plan à exécution ce soir s'il voulait pouvoir en retirer un quelconque bénéfice avant son retour au bercail. Le temps n'était plus à la subtilité, il fallait être direct.</p><p>Il servit un autre verre. Le regard glacé qui lui faisait face se faisait brumeux.</p><p>« Non. »</p><p>« Comment ça ? »</p><p>« Ma femme ne me manque pas. Pas du tout. » précisa-t-il. « Je ne l'aime pas. Je ne l'ai jamais aimée. C'est un mariage de convenance qui nous arrange tous les deux. Elle ne pourra jamais épouser l'homme qu'elle aime vraiment, et moi j'aime les hommes. Même en RDA, ça craint. »</p><p>Ivan écarquilla les yeux. Non... ! Gilbert ne pouvait pas avoir prononcé cette phrase... <em>Moi j'aime les hommes.</em> Ça ne pouvait être vrai ! Il était ivre, voilà tout ! Et pourtant, en dépit de toute l'improbabilité de cette affirmation, Ivan était ravi, Ivan voulait y croire. <em>Moi j'aime les hommes.</em></p><p>Il sentit un pied déchaussé monter à l'assaut de sa jambe, la caresser lascivement. En face de lui, Gilbert lui souriait encore. Gilbert lui faisait des avances.</p><p>C'était....<br/>
C'était indescriptible, ce mélange de joie et d'angoisse qui saisissait Ivan à la gorge à travers les limbes de l'alcool, ce mélange de soulagement et d'horreur, de désir de posséder et de répulsion d'exposer au danger.</p><p>Il pouvait céder aux avances de Gilbert. Il aurait au moins eu le sexe qu'il voulait, les sentiments resteraient probablement encore en dehors de l'histoire, en tout cas pour l'Allemand. Il pouvait céder  aux avances de Gilbert, et s'exposer, l'exposer au danger. C'était périlleux. L'albinos était sur écoute et on lisait son courrier, il était surveillé. Et si quelqu'un se rendait compte de quelque chose... ? Ivan serait en danger, mais au-delà de sa personne, c'était celle de Gilbert qu'il voulait protéger. C'était un homme bien... Il ne méritait pas d'être traqué, arrêté, envoyé aux travaux forcés.</p><p>Ce pied qui s'aventurait plus haut, toujours plus haut... Ivan se mordit la lèvre pour retenir un son suspect.</p><p>Il pouvait céder aux avances de Gilbert ou partir et se taire. Tout le monde serait en sécurité relative. Il n'aurait pas l'occasion de s'attacher davantage à l'Allemand de l'Est. Il ne souffrirait pas, ou en tout cas moins, de son retour chez lui. Il ne serait pas responsable, il ne s'en voudrait pas si quelqu'un venait à remarquer un comportement condamnable chez leur hôte étranger.</p><p>Il reprit ses esprits et réagit vivement, repoussant sa chaise en arrière et se levant d'un bond qui surprit Gilbert.</p><p>« Tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis, Gilbert, tu es ivre ! » tonna-t-il avec ce qu'il espérait être une voix en colère et pleine de remontrances.</p><p>L'albinos se leva à son tour, dardant sur Ivan un regard rubis intense et empli de désir. Maintenant, il fallait qu'il déploie tout son arsenal de talents d'acteur. Pour terminer son numéro en apothéose.</p><p>« Tu pars ? » brailla-t-il.</p><p>« Ça vaut mieux. Tu ne sais pas ce que tu fais. »</p><p>« Je te dégoûte, c'est ça ? HEIN ? »</p><p>Ivan se fit violence pour ignorer ses pensées contradictoires, la peine que lui causaient les paroles de Gilbert. S'il ne cédait pas, il y avait une chance que l'albinos reste en sécurité. S'il ne cédait pas, s'il ne disait rien, s'il n'avouait rien à Gilbert...</p><p>Il se dirigea vers la porte, tentant tant bien que mal de ne pas écouter Gilbert. Il aurait préféré que leur... Amitié... Ne se termine pas ainsi.</p><p>« Tu me trouves ignoble et bon à exterminer, peut-être ? Mais regarde la réalité en face, Ivan ! Regarde-toi ! Tu ne peux pas te le cacher à toi-même si tu ne peux pas me le cacher. Je vois comment tu me regardes quand tu crois que je ne te vois pas m'observer ! Est-ce que tu vas me laisser ? M'abandonner ? Me faire souffrir alors que je sais que tu en as autant envie que... »</p><p>Ivan avait atteint la porte, verrouillée, au cours de la tirade de Gilbert. Il s'était retourné vers l'étranger. Il voulait lui dire que non, il n'était pas dégoûté. Qu'il ne voulait en aucun cas lui faire du mal sous ce prétexte, ou l'abandonner. Qu'il le voulait heureux et en sécurité. Qu'il l'aimait. Mais il ne dit rien de tout ça. Il préféra couper court aux divagations infondées de Gilbert et l'embrassa. Un baiser violent, brusque, sans tendresse. Les deux hommes se battaient plus qu'ils ne se découvraient. Gilbert domina un instant l'échange, plaquant Ivan contre la porte et martelant des poings sur le torse du géant.</p><p>C'était trop tard. Ivan avait cédé. C'était désormais impossible de faire marche-arrière ou même de sortir de cet appartement, d'en rester là.</p><p>Ivan força le passage entre les lèvres de Gilbert et conquit sa bouche, engageant cette fois un ballet avec la langue de l'albinos. Des baisers imprégnés d'alcool et de fièvre. Il emprisonna le visage de l'Allemand entre ses doigts, caressa la peau parfaite et douce. Les mains de Gilbert descendirent sur son torse, s'accrochèrent au ceinturon et entreprirent d'en dénouer la boucle. Il semblait aussi impatient qu'Ivan, mais plus entreprenant.</p><p>Le Russe se débarrassa d'un geste vif de son manteau, qui alla échouer au sol. Il avançait, Gilbert marchant à reculons vers l'intérieur de l'appartement, leurs lèvres toujours jointes ou séparées pour peu de temps seulement. Le dos de Gilbert heurta la table alors que ses doigts ouvraient le pantalon de son collègue, qui fit de même avec celui de l'albinos et descendit pantalon et caleçon sur ses cuisses, caressant au passage des fesses fermes. Ils étaient si proches, tellement collés l'un à l'autre que leurs érections se rencontraient, leur arrachant des grondements et des soupirs de plaisir.</p><p>Ivan fit faire un demi-tour à Gilbert, de façon à ce qu'il lui tourne le dos et lui présente son intimité. Gilbert eut un hoquet de surprise. Il n'avait pas envisagé ce détail auparavant : il ne mènerait pas leurs ébats, il... Recevrait. Ça n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Il serra les dents, agrippa les bords de la table et tenta de se détendre. Une main se referma sur sa virilité douloureuse, alors qu'un premier doigt s'insérait dans son corps. Un cri de surprise passa ses lèvres, Ivan ne semblait pas l'entendre. Il ne tenait plus, il voulait posséder ce corps, posséder Gilbert, ressentir le plaisir depuis trop longtemps interdit, faire hurler l'amant qu'il désirait plus que tout.</p><p>Il introduisit un deuxième doigt, bougea à l'intérieur de Gilbert pour le détendre. L'albinos cria un peu plus fort. Il n'y avait pas de voisins, Ivan le savait. Il avait organisé personnellement la surveillance de l'agent, il en connaissait tous les paramètres. Pas de voisins dans les autres appartements du dernier étage, pour qu'en cas de besoin le KGB puisse les investir, mais que l'albinos ne les repère pas dès son arrivée en Russie. Gilbert pouvait crier tant qu'il voulait.</p><p>Ivan se pencha jusqu'à son oreille et murmura :</p><p>« Prêt ? »</p><p>« Qu'est-ce que... Ah... Tu attends ? »</p><p>Ivan ne se fit pas prier et prit l'Allemand, qui frappa du poing sur la table pour contenir un hurlement de douleur en se mordant la lèvre. Au début, ce ne furent que de lents vas-et-viens qui permirent à Gilbert de s'habituer à cette présence en lui, de se détendre, puis Ivan accéléra la cadence, avec moins d'amplitude, mais il allait toujours plus loin, toujours plus profondément dans le corps de son amant. Les cris avaient été remplacés par des soupirs et des gémissements de plaisir.<br/>
«<em> Scheisse</em>... I-Ivan ! »</p><p>A son oreille, il entendait la respiration accélérée, trop rapide de l'agent, qui accélérait encore avec la poussée d'adrénaline et de plaisir qu'il retirait de son amant. Enfin, foudroyé par la jouissance, il se répandit en Gilbert, tandis que lui-même, un peu après, souillait la main d'Ivan qui prenait toujours soin de son entrejambe.</p><p>Haletant, le souffle court, tremblant, Ivan se retira lentement et déposa des baisers dans la nuque de Gilbert, suffisamment légers pour ne pas y laisser de marques. L'albinos, cramponné à la table, tremblait lui aussi, électrisé par le plaisir et épuisé par l'intensité de l'activité. Il souffla, inspira profondément, et se redressa, se retournant vers Ivan. Le Russe avait refermé son pantalon et s'apprêtait à partir sans demander son reste, mais Gilbert le retint, l'attira à nouveau à lui. Il posa sa tête sur son épaule, enfouit son visage dans sa nuque et inspira son odeur, étrangement altérée par un relent de sueur.</p><p>« Ne pars pas. »</p><p>« Il le faut... »</p><p>Cette idée ne séduisait pas trop Ivan non plus, elle le rendait même malade. Gilbert semblait ouvert à une relation qui ne se limiterait pas au sexe, mais qui pouvait se prolonger par quelques moments d'intimité -comme celui-ci. Pourtant, il devait partir. L'appartement était surveillé depuis les immeubles voisins, pour contrôler les allées et venues. Si on ne voyait pas Ivan sortir, hé bien... La rumeur se répandrait.</p><p>« On se voit demain matin. »</p><p>Sur cette simple phrase, Ivan rompit leur étreinte, lui tourna le dos, déverrouilla la porte et quitta le logement. Gilbert, à la fois énervé et l'esprit brumeux à cause des endorphines, ne tenta plus de le retenir. Il enleva son pantalon déjà à mi-cuisses et fila dans la salle de bain pour prendre une douche. Ensuite, il s'affaira à nettoyer les lieux souillés par leurs ébats. Enfin, il se coucha. Il s'endormit plus solitaire que jamais, le cœur lourd au souvenir d'un visage aux traits fins encadré de cheveux bruns, au souvenir d'yeux violets derrière une élégante monture de lunettes, au souvenir d'une musique résonnant encore à ses oreilles. Il s'endormit le cœur lourd d'un sentiment de trahison.</p><p>oOo</p><p>
  <em>1978, Berlin-Est.</em>
</p><p>Roderich ne parvenait pas à dormir. Une fois de plus. Assis à même le sol devant sa fenêtre, genoux repliés contre son torse, il avait les yeux levés vers le ciel, et il essayait de faire abstraction du manque qui envahissait tout son être. Il essayait de se concentrer sur la noirceur du firmament, pour repousser les larmes, oublier cette sensation de froid qui le saisissait tous les soirs, depuis un mois. Il essayait de ne pas voir dans les rares étoiles l'argent d'une chevelure ou l'éclat des rubis, il essayait de ne pas entendre dans le silence de la nuit le rire si agréable à ses oreilles. Il essayait de ne pas penser au lit froid qui l'attendait, si froid depuis son départ... Il essayait de se murmurer des paroles rassurantes et d'encouragement, pour lui-même et pour l'autre, afin d'éloigner la peur qui le guettait. Il se rappelait ces longues soirées, ces trop courtes nuits qu'ils avaient passées dans ce même appartement. A l'époque, rien ne semblait pouvoir briser ce charme. Ils se savaient en danger, ils l'étaient tous deux constamment. Mais ils s'étaient crus en sécurité.</p><p>Roderich s'endormit ce soir-là sur le carrelage froid, si froid qu'il atteignait presque la température de son cœur.</p><p>oOo</p><p>
  <em>1978, Moscou.</em>
</p><p>Son sommeil, cette nuit-là, ne fut qu'un enchevêtrement de mauvais rêves. Vers quatre heures du matin, il renonça à dormir. Le regard perdu dans le plafond, ses pensées s'égarant en tous sens, il sentit vaguement des larmes s'attarder sur son visage. Il choisit de les ignorer.</p><p>Il finit par se lever, après avoir expérimenté une inconfortable position assise. Il n'était définitivement pas habitué à être passif.</p><p>A la cuisine, il fit bouillir de l'eau pour se préparer un peu de café. Il aurait besoin d'au moins ça pour se réchauffer dans le froid infernal qui régnait. Après une autre douche et une bouchée de pain, il sortit. Il se fichait de l'heure matinale, il avait besoin de parler. Il décidait des horaires des appels.</p><p>Il entra dans la cabine téléphonique la plus proche et composa le numéro familier.</p><p>Il dut attendre plus longtemps que d'habitude avant d'obtenir une réponse, Elizabeta était probablement encore couchée. Enfin, on décrocha le téléphone.</p><p>« Lizzy ? C'est Gil. J'espère que je ne te dérange pas ? »</p><p>Il y eut un bref silence de l'autre côté de la ligne, puis la voix de sa femme répondit :</p><p>« Pas du tout, j'attendais ton appel. Bien matinal, je dois dire. »</p><p>« Désolé. Je pouvais plus la fermer. »</p><p>« Quelque chose ne va pas ? »</p><p>« Il y a que le plan est en route. »</p><p>« Bien ! En quoi est-ce une mauvaise chose ? C'est pour ça que tu es là. »</p><p>« Il m'a baisé, bordel de merde ! » s'énerva-t-il en insistant sur le sujet.</p><p>« Information non nécessaire. »</p><p>« C'était plus difficile que ce que j'avais imaginé. Ça m'énerve, voilà. Je... J'y étais pas préparé, voilà. »</p><p>« Fais gaffe quand tu t’assiéras. »</p><p>« Merci de la recommandation, chère épouse. »</p><p>« A ton service. »</p><p>Gilbert se tut, déglutit.</p><p>« Est-ce que... Est-ce que R est là ? »</p><p>« A cette heure ? Non, moi-même, je dormais. »</p><p>« Bon... Alors tu lui diras... Dis-lui que je l'aime, et que je ne cesserai jamais de l'aimer. Que cette mission me pèse plus que je ne le croyais. Qu'il me manque, plus que jamais. Et que je vais tout faire pour terminer cette mission au plus vite. Sa présence me manque. Et... Oh, merde ! »</p><p>« Gilbert ? Gilbert !? »</p><p>oOo</p><p>Ivan n'avait pas dormi beaucoup plus que Gilbert. Il était hanté par la culpabilité. Il avait apprécié ce moment, la concrétisation de ses fantasmes qui le poursuivaient depuis l'arrivée de Gilbert -ou peu s'en fallait. Mais d'un autre côté, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il venait de signer leur arrêt de mort. Si ça venait à se savoir... ? Si on les avait vus, d'une façon ou d'une autre qui échappait à Ivan mais qui n'en était pas pour autant impossible ? En Russie, tout finissait toujours par se savoir. Il connaissait les risques... Pourquoi, comment diable avait-il pu céder ? C'était impardonnable. S'il arrivait quoi que ce soit à Gilbert à cause de cela, il... Il ne se le pardonnerait jamais. Il avait déjà joué avec le feu une fois, avec l'agent de la Stasi. Jusqu'alors, c'était la seule et unique aventure qu'il avait eue à Moscou. Une fois, il était possible que ça passe inaperçue. Deux fois, ça devenait risqué. Très risqué. Trop risqué.</p><p>Après une nuit mouvementée, à se tourner et se retourner dans tous les sens, il avait pris un décision. Il fallait qu'il parle à Gilbert. Qu'il mette les choses au point.</p><p>Il quitta son logement très tôt et prit le chemin de l'appartement de Gilbert. Il espérait l'y trouver et discuter posément. Il ne devait pas encore être parti pour les bureaux, il était trop tôt.</p><p>Après une courte marche dans Moscou, le Russe fut très surpris de trouver Gilbert en pleine conversation dans une cabine téléphonique. Il semblait soucieux, emporté. Ivan se dirigea vers lui, signalant sa présence d'un signe de la main. A sa vue, Gilbert sursauta. Le Capitaine ne pouvait entendre ce qu'il disait.</p><p>« Oh, merde ! »</p><p>« Gilbert ? »</p><p>L'albinos prit soin de mimer un sourire et de répondre au signe de la main.</p><p>« Gilbert !? »</p><p>« Oui... Je vais devoir raccrocher. Mon collègue est là. »</p><p>Son interlocutrice resta un instant médusée, puis se reprit :</p><p>« Compris. Sois prudent. Et rends-nous fiers. »</p><p>Il raccrocha sans un mot de plus et se rua à l'extérieur de la cabine, l'angoisse grondant au fond de lui.</p><p>« Ivan ! » l'apostropha-t-il toutefois d'une voix enjouée. « Bonjour ! Bien dormi ? »</p><p>« Pas trop bien, non. » répliqua le Russe. « Et je vois que toi non plus. »</p><p>Gilbert haussa les épaules et ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer d'une boutade, mais Ivan le coupa dans son élan :</p><p>« Je dois te parler. On peut monter chez toi ? »</p><p>« Bien sûr ! »</p><p>Gilbert sentait qu'il n'allait pas aimer cette conversation. Il prit la direction de son appartement, le Russe lui emboîta le pas.</p><p>« Au fait... On t'a installé le téléphone dans ton appartement, si je ne m'abuse ? »</p><p>« Oh, ça ? Oui. Mais il ne fonctionne pas. »</p><p><em>« Peut-être parce que j'ai coupé les fils</em>. » aurait été une affirmation sans mensonge par omission.</p><p>Gilbert referma la porte de l'appartement derrière eux, puis devança Ivan à l'intérieur. Il lui fit signe de s'asseoir et en fit autant, mais le Russe resta résolument debout. Il ôta ses gants de cuir noir, et aussitôt, commença à les triturer de ses doigts anxieux.</p><p>« Je voulais qu'on reparle de... Ce qui s'est passé hier. » lâcha soudain le géant après de longues secondes de silence.</p><p>« Je t'écoute. »</p><p>« Ça n'aurait jamais dû se produire. »</p><p>« Ne me dis pas que tu n'en avais pas envie ! » l'avertit Gilbert.</p><p>« Il n'est pas question de ça. Bien sûr que j'en avais envie, mais... Nous n'aurions pas dû. »</p><p>« Pourquoi ? »</p><p>« C'est courir un risque inutile. »</p><p>« Un risque ? Quel risque ? Laisse-moi rire ! Tu es agent du KGB, tu vis de risques ! »</p><p>Ivan s'emporta :</p><p>« C'est différent, il ne s'agit pas de moi ! »</p><p>Gilbert se leva, histoire de combler la différence de taille. Ivan le dominait encore, même debout. Mais il se sentait moins petit.</p><p>« J'assumerai parfaitement chacun de mes actes si jamais on devait m'en faire le reproche ! » asséna-t-il. « Mais tu oublies que je suis sous la protection de ma hiérarchie. Ça provoquerait un incident diplomatique de me faire du mal, tu te souviens ? Nos deux gouvernements voudront éviter d'ébruiter l'affaire, ça s'arrêterait là. »</p><p>« Tu ne comprends pas... Tu es surveillé, Gilbert, et... »</p><p>« Ah oui ? Première nouvelle ! Tu crois que j'ignore d'où vient l'expression <em>œil de Moscou </em>? »</p><p>« Ce n'est pas une blague... »</p><p>« Je ne ris pas non plus. » assura Gilbert. « C'est en toute connaissance de cause que j'ai fait ce que j'ai fait hier, et ça ne m'empêchera pas de recommencer. »</p><p>Ivan écarquilla les yeux de surprise.</p><p>« Recommencer... ? »</p><p>Gilbert lui décocha un sourire ravageur.</p><p>« Je ne sais pas toi, mais moi, ça m'a plu. Et je n'ai rien contre un deuxième rendez-vous. »</p><p>Ivan voulut répondre quelque chose, mais les mots restèrent coincés dans sa gorge.</p><p>« Tant que tu es là pour me surveiller de près, il est inutile que d'autres m'espionnent à distance, non ? Tant que tu me surveilles, je peux aller où je veux et faire ce que je veux. Rentre ça dans le crâne de tes collègues. Mais tant qu'on ne déroge pas à nos habitudes de revenir pour un verre, le soir... Pourquoi ça les inquiéterait ? Il ne me reste que peu de temps ici. Il ne nous reste que peu de temps. Et je n'ai aucune envie de perdre mon temps à tes éventualités. »</p><p>« C'est dangereux... »</p><p>Gilbert franchit la distance qui les séparait et attrapa le visage du Russe d'une main, l'attira vers lui, et scella leurs lèvres. C'était différent de la veille. Plus de douceur, d'attention, de délicatesse. Sa langue trouva celle d'Ivan sans encombre, il faillit perdre pied à la réalité en même temps que son souffle quand Gilbert lui fit goûter à un morceau de paradis, ses lèvres sur les siennes. Lorsque l'Est-Allemand les sépara finalement, il exigea dans un murmure :</p><p>« Ose me dire que ça n'en vaut pas la peine. »</p><p>oOo</p><p>Leur accord était scellé. Ils continueraient à se voir, à partager des bons moments jusqu'au départ de Gilbert. Ç’avait été simple, en fin de compte. Ce qui l'était nettement moins, c'était de continuer à travailler comme si de rien n'était, à donner le change. Personne ne devait suspecter quoi que ce soit. Ils devaient rester aussi proches qu'avant leur... Aventure, mais ne pas franchir la ligne de la familiarité. Les deux conditions pour que nul ne trouve leur attitude louche.</p><p>Ils avaient convenu de se revoir aussi souvent que possible, le soir même. La journée se déroula bien lentement de leur point de vue, mais enfin, ils terminèrent leur travail du jour et purent quitter le KGB, pour se retrouver dans un endroit bien plus intime. A peine la porte refermée derrière eux qu'Ivan capturait déjà les lèvres de Gilbert dans l'obscurité du couloir. Un baiser imprégné de manque et de désir mêlés. L'albinos l'arrêta cependant :</p><p>« J'aimerais... Qu'on fasse ça correctement. Qu'on prenne notre temps... »</p><p>Ivan acquiesça. Il n'en revenait toujours pas. Gilbert recherchait chez lui plus qu'un plaisir bref et physique. Il demandait plus. C'était nouveau pour le Russe. Il n'avait jamais eu de véritable amant. Il ne s'agissait à chaque fois que de tirer son coup, voire de recevoir une paye. Gilbert... Était différent, peu importait à quel niveau il considérait l'étranger. Comment donc aurait-il pu lui résister s'il l'avait voulu ? Il lui apportait ce qu'il n'avait jamais connu, ce qu'il avait toujours voulu.</p><p>Gilbert attrapa son poignet et l'emmena dans la chambre. Certes, le lit était sommaire, mais ce serait certainement un support plus confortable que la table pour leurs ébats.</p><p>Avec emphase, l'albinos le poussa sur le lit. Ivan s'y laissa tomber. Il n'avait encore jamais vu le Germanique si directif, or, cette fois, il prenait clairement la direction des opérations. Il le délesta d'abord de sa veste, de sa chemise, puis fit glisser son pantalon le long de ses cuisses pour finalement l'envoyer valser quelque part près de la porte. Ensuite, après lui voir lancé un regard prédateur qui l'électrisa, il murmura à l'oreille d'Ivan :</p><p>« Capitaine Braginski, je vais vous apprendre ce que c'est de faire l'amour. »</p><p>oOo</p><p>
  <em>1978, Moscou.</em>
</p><p>Ça faisait une semaine que ça durait, à présent. D'abord hésitant, Ivan parvenait à se montrer plus tendre, plus... Peut-être plus sentimental. Ils étaient certains désormais que leur relation ne se limitait pas au physique, elle s'étendait jusqu'aux petites attentions accordées par l'un et l'autre, mais aucun mot n'avait été mis là-dessus encore. Ivan n'osait pas prononcer les mots qui lui brûlaient les lèvres, il avait peur de la réaction de Gilbert qui, pour sa part, prenait son temps. Il ne lui restait qu'une semaine sur place, cela devenait urgent. Il pensait avoir établi une relation de confiance entre eux, il pourrait passer à l'action bientôt.</p><p>Au dehors, la nuit était tombée sur la ville. Il n'était pas plus de 22 heures. Sur le lit de camp, Gilbert tenait Ivan dans ses bras après une étreinte lente et passionnée qui les avait tous deux laissés pantelants et tremblants. Il caressait d'une main distraite son bras gauche, le Russe s'assoupissait dans ses bras. Alors Gilbert songea que c'était enfin le moment qu'il attendait, le moment parfait ; il déposa un baiser sur les cheveux cendrés et murmura tendrement :</p><p>« Je t'aime... »</p><p>Ivan ne savait pas s'il rêvait déjà, s'il avait déjà sombré dans les brumes de Morphée. Mais même si c'était réel... Ça sonnait déjà comme dans un rêve. Il n'avait jamais espéré entendre ces mots. Encore moins de la bouche d'un homme. Encore moins de la bouche d'un homme qu'il aimait. Encore moins de la bouche de Gilbert... Mais il les avait enfin entendus... Étaient-ils seulement sincères ? Était-il possible que Gilbert... L'aime, lui, Ivan ? Pour ce qu'il était ? Un large géant sans grâce, un chien du KGB, un homme au passé si sale ? Il n'y avait peut-être qu'un seul homme sur terre pour l'aimer tel qu'il était, et il avait la chance de l'avoir autour de lui. Et pourtant... Il ne pouvait se retirer de la tête ces images, ces craintes de ce qui pourrait leur arriver, ou advenir de Gilbert, si...</p><p>Des larmes coulèrent, silencieuses, sur le visage du Russe. Gilbert les essuya d'un revers de la main.</p><p>« Pourquoi pleurer, Ivan ? »</p><p>« J'ai... Peur qu'on nous découvre. J'ai peur qu'on te fasse du mal par ma faute. J'ai peur... Peur de te perdre. »</p><p>Gilbert eut un sourire. D'un doigt, il releva le menton de son amant. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent.</p><p>« Ecoute-moi. Tant que tu seras avec moi, tout ira bien. On ne se fera pas prendre. Je suis trop génial pour ça, d'accord ? »</p><p>Le sourire revint aux lèvres d'Ivan. Gilbert le berça jusqu'à ce qu'il s'assoupisse.</p><p>oOo</p><p>Un autre jour, la même routine. En d'autres temps, Gilbert se serait peut-être plaint du côté mécanique et automatique qu'avait pris leur vie ensemble. Mais au vu des circonstances, il s'estimait assez heureux d'être parvenu à instaurer ce quotidien. Il continuait d'appeler Berlin-Est tous les matins. Il retrouvait Ivan au bureau. Ils passaient la journée à discuter, comme avant. Gilbert réussissait à le faire sourire, voire rire, et il pouvait dire que son amant russe semblait plus heureux et plus lumineux depuis qu'ils se connaissaient. Ils évitaient néanmoins tout contact physique sur place, même s'ils occupaient un bureau sans opportuns, ils n'étaient jamais vraiment à l'abri des regards ou des surveillances. Gilbert avait d'ailleurs appris à ses dépends qu'il valait mieux laisser Ivan tranquille sur son lieu de travail, puisque la dernière fois qu'il avait été un peu trop attentionné, ils avaient bien failli se faire surprendre par le supérieur direct. Pas de contact sur place, donc. Il fallait attendre le soir, pour que, sois-disant innocemment, Ivan raccompagne leur hôte jusqu'à son logement et monte pour un dernier verre. Il finissait généralement par manger sur place, puis c'était l'heure des étreintes, mais il ne passait jamais la nuit complète là-bas. A 23 heures maximum, quand tous deux étaient épuisés et enlacés, Ivan revenait à la raison, ramassait ses vêtements, et quittait l'appartement comme si de rien n'était. Gilbert devait bien avouer qu'il n'aimait pas cette coupure, qui le renvoyait à la froideur de son appartement et à la solitude de son corps dans un lit étroit, pourtant trop grand maintenant qu'il s'y trouvait seul.</p><p>Il balaya cette pensée. Pour l'heure, il n'était pas seul. Étendus sur le lit, Ivan l'emprisonnait entre ses bras, tandis que Gilbert était alangui contre son torse et jouait avec les mains du Russe. Elles étaient larges, pâles, un peu rugueuses, mais les doigts étaient étonnamment ciselés, en aucun cas grossiers.</p><p>« Tu as des mains d'artiste. » laissa échapper Gilbert.</p><p>Ivan eut une sorte de hoquet dubitatif qui ressemblait peut-être à un rire étranglé.</p><p>« Je n'ai jamais eu l'âme artistique. Et ce n'est pas mon travail qui me donne l'occasion de les utiliser... Correctement. »</p><p>« Ah ! » fit Gilbert. « C'est vrai, la paperasse est tellement barbante. »</p><p>« Je ne parlais pas de la paperasse. Tu sais en quoi consiste mon travail ordinaire, n'est-ce pas, Gilbert ? »</p><p>L'albinos se redressa, se tourna face à Ivan et s'assit en tailleur.</p><p>« Oui, je pense savoir. Mais ça n'a pas l'air de te plaire, comme job. »</p><p>« Forcément. Je ne suis pas un sanguinaire dans l'âme. »</p><p>« Pourquoi avoir rejoint le KGB, alors ? »</p><p>« Quoi, tu penses qu'il faut être foncièrement mauvais pour en faire partie ? Tu crois que je suis foncièrement mauvais ? »</p><p>Gilbert passa une main dans les cheveux du Russe pour l'apaiser. Il ne voulait pas l'énerver, au contraire.</p><p>« Bien sûr que non. Je te connais mieux que quiconque ici, je pense. Je sais que tu n'es pas... Pas comme eux. Mais explique-moi. Si tu détestes tellement ta place, pourquoi l'avoir acceptée ? Pourquoi la garder ? »</p><p>« S'il y a bien un endroit en Russie où tu es plus en sécurité qu'ailleurs, c'est au KGB. Et, hum... Je n'ai pas eu le choix. C'était la prison ou le KGB. »</p><p>« Qu'aviez-vous fait pour mériter un choix si cornélien, Capitaine Braginski ? » demanda Gilbert en riant.</p><p>Ivan prit le temps de répondre, l'air sombre :</p><p>« J'ai tué mon père. »</p><p>« Ah. »</p><p>« A Gorki... C'était un salaud. Il buvait, il nous frappait, il... N'agissait pas en père avec mes sœurs. J'avais 17 ans. J'ai... Fait mon devoir, je crois. Le KGB s'est ramené. Ils m'ont suggéré de mettre mon talent au service de l’État, sinon c'était la prison. Ma jeune sœur est devenue tireur d'élite dans l'Armée soviétique. Et moi j'ai fait le sale boulot du KGB avant de monter en grade. Une fois qu'on y est... On y reste, généralement. »</p><p>« C'est pour te protéger, que tu y restes. Non ? »</p><p>« Oui. D'une certaine façon. »</p><p>« Ce n'est pas trop dur ? »</p><p>« Quoi donc ? »</p><p>« Rester... De marbre. Faire comme si tu n'avais pas de cœur. Rester loin des femmes, loin des hommes. Être une machine, pour les autres. Est-ce que tu as encore de la place dans ta vie pour toi ? Pour tes sentiments ? Moi, je ne suis qu'une passade... Mais toi, comment vis-tu d'ordinaire ? »</p><p>« Je ne vis pas, voilà. J'existe, tout au plus. C'est commode, d'être une machine. On ne te pose pas de questions. On te suspecte de rien puisque tu es toujours là pour la patrie. Mais, Gil... Tu n'es pas qu'une passade. Tu es la chose la plus constante qui soit arrivée dans ma vie depuis longtemps. »</p><p>C'était assez désespérant d'entendre ça. Dans moins d'une semaine, Gilbert partirait. Quitterait la Russie à jamais. Que resterait-il à Ivan après son départ ?</p><p>« C'était quand la dernière fois qu'une relation constante a débarqué dans ta vie ? »</p><p>Gilbert connaissait la réponse. Mais Ivan l'ignorait, alors il répondit, mal à l'aise :</p><p>« Il y a quatre ans. C'était... L’Allemand de l'Est qui a tenté de m'apprendre à parler. Il était de la Stasi. »</p><p>« Quatre ans... Quelle endurance, <em>Vanya</em>. »</p><p>« Et toi ? »</p><p>« Moi ? Oh, tu sais... La vie de couple marié. Difficile d'entretenir une liaison stable. Je vais ici et là. Pas de sentiments. »</p><p>« Seulement du sexe. »</p><p>« Seulement du sexe. Mais tu es l'exception désespérée. » mentit-il.</p><p>Sur ces mots, il se pencha vers Ivan et captura ses lèvres.</p><p>oOo</p><p>Ils étaient seuls dans leur petit bureau mal éclairé et humide. Gilbert venait de raconter une blague quelconque. Le téléphone sonna. Ivan récupéra aussitôt son calme, sa façade froide, glaciale et professionnelle, et décrocha. Après quelques secondes durant lesquelles il écouta les doléances de son supérieur, il répondit :</p><p>« Compris. Je vous apporte les documents tout de suite. »</p><p>Il raccrocha et se mit à entasser quelques feuilles de papier couvertes de données quelconques. Il les glissa dans une enveloppe, se leva, et expliqua à Gilbert :</p><p>« Je vais apporter ça à Fedortchouk. Je reviens. »</p><p>Gilbert acquiesça. Pour sa part, il apportait les dernières révisions à leur travail de collaboration, qu'ils rendraient bientôt aux autorité compétentes, avant le départ de Gilbert qui retournerait pour sa part avec une copie destinée à son gouvernement, pour que les mesures adéquates soient prises.</p><p>La porte se referma derrière Ivan. Quelques secondes immobile, Gilbert passa bientôt à l'action. Ses efforts n'auraient pas été vain : distrait, aveuglé peut-être par l'amour qu'il avait en tête, Ivan l'avait enfin laissé seul dans le bureau. L'occasion en or de mettre à profit l'étude méthodique qu'il avait menée de la pièce au cours des dernières semaines. Il connaissait exactement, il avait mémorisé chaque lieu où chaque document passant par les mains d'Ivan avait été rangé. Il connaissait comme sa poche l'organisation de la pièce.<br/>
Rapide, furtif, il attrapa un trousseau de clefs malencontreusement oublié sur le bureau. Il se leva et se dirigea vers les casiers de métal qui tapissaient le mur du fond. Deuxième rangée, troisième casier en partant de la droite. Il le déverrouilla, parcourut les caractères cyrilliques qui ornaient les couvertures des dossiers rencontrés, et enfin il trouva ce qu'il cherchait, ce qu'ils cherchaient tous.</p><p>Des noms. </p><p>C'était le casier des infiltrés. Ivan Braginski, en plus de prendre en charge les détenteurs d'informations récalcitrant à les fournir au KGB, avait parfois pour mission de former des Allemands. Des expatriés qui revenaient au pays sous couverture, infiltrant la Stasi, le SED, l'administration, le BND pour le compte du KGB, sans parler de leurs nombreuses ramifications dans les pays satellites de l'URSS.</p><p>Gilbert ouvrit le dossier des nouvelles recrues pour le BND. Mentalement, il retraçait le parcours d'Ivan à travers les couloirs du siège du KGB. Il avait analysé sa démarche, sa vitesse au cours des dernières semaines, et mémorisé l'organisation du bâtiment. Il connaissait le chemin à emprunter par Braginski. Il avait un peu de temps devant lui, mais pas énormément. Il ne savait pas non plus combien de temps durerait l'entretien entre son amant et son supérieur ; autant faire vite.</p><p>Il sortit de sa poche des morceaux de papier et un crayon, et il recopia les noms. Son écriture était presque illisible, les mots écrits à la hâte dans une position inconfortable. Tant mieux. Si on les découvrait, il faudrait d'abord réussir à les décrypter, d'autant qu'il n'employa pas le cyrillique.</p><p>Il hésita un instant à faire de même pour le dossier des infiltrés à la Stasi. On ne les lui avait pas demandés. Ça n'était donc pas intéressant. En tout cas, ce n'était pas leur problème. Ils savaient déjà qui étaient infiltrés pour l'Allemagne de l'Ouest dans la Stasi. Il leur suffisait de considérer tous les autres comme dangereux et indignes de leur confiance.</p><p>Gilbert rangea donc les documents à leur place, referma le casier, replaça les clefs à l'endroit exact où il les avait trouvées. Il plia les papiers et les cacha dans la doublure de son manteau, avant de se rasseoir et de poser les pieds sur son bureau dans l'attitude de lassitude qu'il affectait en relisant les documents élaborés avec Ivan.</p><p>Celui-ci repassa la porte de la pièce une minute plus tard. </p><p>oOo</p><p>Dans sa routine, Gilbert laissait une plage horaire pour téléphoner à Elizabeta. Il quittait d'ailleurs le bureau une quinzaine de minutes avant Ivan. Pour que les voir quitter les lieux ensemble n'éveille pas les soupçons, c'était une chose. Et ainsi, l'albinos avait un peu de temps pour parler à son épouse, qu'Ivan devait croire très inquiète, très attachée, et très passionnée. Inquiète, elle l'était. Sincèrement. Attachée, elle l'était. Comme à un ami. Passionnée, elle l'était. Pour un autre homme. Exactement comme Gilbert.</p><p>Il retrouva donc sa cabine téléphonique fétiche, composa le numéro. Quand on décrocha, l'albinos prit la parole le premier.</p><p>« Lizzy ? C'est Gil. J'espère que je ne te dérange pas ? »</p><p>Il y eut un bref silence de l'autre côté de la ligne, puis la voix de sa femme répondit :</p><p>« Pas du tout, j'attendais ton appel. »</p><p>« J'aimerais parler à ton beau-père. »</p><p>Un autre silence. Une voix d'homme.</p><p>« Tu as de la chance, jeune homme. Lizzy a invité beau-papa à dîner. Que puis-je pour toi ? »</p><p>« J'ai les noms. »</p><p>« Il était temps. »</p><p>« Désolé. J'avais besoin d'être sûr de mon coup. »</p><p>« Tu as toute mon attention. »</p><p>Gilbert balaya les environs du regard, s'installa contre la paroi, à côté du téléphone. Il avait une vue à 180 degrés et son dos dissimulait les papiers qu'il sortit de sa poche à la vue d'un éventuel fileur. Il commença à énumérer les noms, laissant le temps à son père et à toutes les personnes autour de lui de les transcrire. Il y en avait une vingtaine. Il en connaissait certains. Ulrich Beilschmidt les connaissait tous. Chaque nom lui apportait un peu plus d'effroi. Quand, enfin, l'énumération fut terminée, il dit :</p><p>« Merci pour ton travail, Gilbert. Maintenant dégage de là, et reviens en un seul morceau. »</p><p>« A dans deux jours, Vati. Est-ce que... Roderich est là ? »</p><p>« On est au grand complet, ce soir. C'est ton jour de chance. »</p><p>Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres pâles et jusque là serrées de Gilbert. De l'autre côté de la ligne, on passa le téléphone.</p><p>« Allô ? »</p><p>« Roderich ! »</p><p>« Gilbert ! »</p><p>« C'est bon de t'entendre ! Tu m'as manqué... Tellement manqué... Mais je ne peux pas traîner, Roddy. Mais je t'aime. Et je rentre à la maison. »</p><p>S'il ne connaissait pas Roderich aussi bien, il aurait juré que le silence qui suivit sa déclaration était employé à un saut de joie. Plus vraisemblablement, Roderich devait rester immobile à sourire béatement et bêtement au combiné du téléphone.</p><p>« A bientôt. »</p><p>Et sur ces mots prometteurs, il raccrocha à contrecœur. Sur le chemin du retour à son appartement, il fut rattrapé par son amant du moment.</p><p>oOo</p><p>C'était son dernier jour en Russie. Le lendemain, à 8 heures du matin, il serait dans un avion en direction de Berlin. Tout cela était bientôt terminé...</p><p>Ils avaient rendu la version finale de leurs dispositifs de sécurité à déployer à Berlin. Un partenariat entre le KGB de la Russie et le SED de l'Allemagne de l'Est, qui mettraient autant d'hommes qu'il le faudrait à la disposition de leurs intérêts communs. Un plan qu'Ivan et Gilbert avaient mis plus d'un mois à établir, étoffer, corriger, relire, peaufiner, avant qu'il ne soit enfin accepté par les deux parties qui s'engageaient à le mettre en œuvre dans les mois à venir.</p><p>Plus rien ne retenait Gilbert en Russie désormais. Ou si peu... Ses missions accomplies, il ne lui restait qu'une valise à remplir et des adieux. Cette nuit. Sa dernière nuit en Russie... Leur dernière nuit ensemble.  </p><p>Cet après-midi-là, il quitta le bureau plus tôt que d'habitude. Son travail y était terminé, il n'avait plus rien à y faire. Mais sa nuit serait occupée, alors autant employer son après-midi à préparer ses bagages. Il effleura les lèvres d'Ivan des siennes en lui murmurant :</p><p>« Je t'attendrai ce soir... »</p><p>Ivan le laissa partir, un sourire s'attardant sur ses lèvres. Le rêve prenait fin pour lui aussi. Dès le lendemain, il retournerait à sa sombre existence, son hostile quotidien, son macabre travail. Mais, pour une soirée, pour une nuit, pour quelques heures... Il aurait encore l'impression de compter pour quelqu'un, d'être aimé, considéré. D'avoir pris part à quelque chose d'extraordinaire. Ce serait au moins ça. Il aurait un souvenir extraordinaire de sa vie ; les quelques semaines passées avec Gilbert... Sur toute une vie, quelques semaines, c'était peu. Mais c'était déjà mieux que rien. On dit qu'il n'y a qu'un seul amour dans une vie. Qu'il dure toujours ou qu'il ne dure pas, quelle importance ? Au moins, il l'aurait connu. Les regrets de son agent de la Stasi s'étaient envolés. Celui qu'il avait considéré pendant quatre longues années comme le seul homme qui aurait dû l'aimer s'était évanoui de sa mémoire. Gilbert. Il était tous les regrets qu'il emporterait dans la tombe. Ceux de cruelles semaines trop courtes et merveilleuses à la fois.</p><p>oOo</p><p>Ivan sortit de son bureau en fin de journée le cœur lourd et impatient à la fois. Il fut cependant retenu dans le bâtiment par une interpellation.</p><p>« Capitaine Braginski ! »</p><p>Il se retourna avant de franchir la porte. C'était un Capitaine de la section du Contre-Espionnage. Ils avaient déjà travaillé ensemble par le passé. Le Capitaine Egor Andreyushkin avait fait appel à lui pour prendre en charge un des leurs qui avait été recruté par l'Angleterre et avait eu le malheur d'être démasqué.</p><p>« Capitaine Andreyushkin. » le salua-t-il.</p><p>« Je voudrais vous parler. »</p><p>« Maintenant ? Ça ne peut pas attendre demain ? »</p><p>« Non, j'ai bien peur que demain il soit trop tard ! »</p><p>Ivan n'hésita plus. Il serait un peu plus tard que d'habitude au rendez-vous. Pour leur dernière nuit, c'était dommage. Mais ils trouveraient toujours bien un moyen de rattraper le temps perdu.</p><p>« Dans ce cas, je vous suis. »</p><p>Egor l'emmena jusqu'à son bureau et referma précautionneusement la porte derrière lui. Il l'invita à s'asseoir, ce qu'Ivan fit.</p><p>« Vous êtes en charge de Gilbert Beilschmidt, n'est-ce pas ? »</p><p>« Oui... »</p><p>Oh, comme il sentait que cette discussion allait lui déplaire ! Il avait un très mauvais pressentiment. Il craignit le pire. On les avait découverts. C'était fini pour eux, tous les deux. Il se força à revenir à la raison. Pourquoi aurait-on envoyé le service de Contre-Espionnage sur cette affaire ? Et, d'ailleurs, si on avait quelque chose à leur reprocher, on ne l'en aurait pas informé. Pas d'une façon aussi courtoise, en tout cas. Par un passage à tabac, très certainement.</p><p>« Nous avons mené notre enquête sur lui. Lu les lettres et les télégrammes qu'il a envoyés. Et quelque chose ne nous a pas plu. »</p><p>Egor lui tendit un paquet de lettres photocopiées. Elles se disaient destinées à Madame Elizabeta R Beilschmidt. Au-dessus de l'écriture énergique de Gilbert, on avait traduit l'allemand en russe.</p><p>
  <em>« R,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Me voilà arrivé à Moscou ! J'ai été frappé par les similitudes entre Moscou et Berlin-Est. Entre la Russie et l'Allemagne de l'Est. J'y retrouve la même atmosphère. Le Paradis sur terre...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>J'ai rencontré mes collègues. Ils sont tous comme je les imaginais. Je pense que nous ferons du bon travail ici, ensemble. En tout cas, ça s'annonce bien.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Je te tiendrai au courant. Je t'aime.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Gilbert. »</em>
</p><p>
  <em>« R,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Mon travail se poursuit sans encombre à Moscou. Comment vas-tu ? Je commence à avoir le mal du pays. Et tu me manques un peu plus à chaque minute. Il fait si froid par ici... Comme j'ai hâte d'être de retour à la maison, comme j'ai hâte de retourner à un climat plus clément. Je pensais que cet été, nous pourrions partir quelque part. Se détendre un peu, loin de tout ça. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Je t'aime.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Gilbert. »</em>
</p><p>
  <em>« R,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Je me sens si sale. Aujourd'hui, tu me manques plus que jamais. Je progresse dans mon travail, mais à quel prix... Je voudrais te tenir dans mes bras. Entendre ta musique. Le silence de la Mère Patrie me pèse. Te souviens-tu de ces journées interminables qui ne comportaient jamais une seule seconde de silence ? Je suppose que tu travailles encore d'arrache-pied à tes morceaux. Il me tarde de les entendre à nouveau. C'est la seule pensée qui me réchauffe encore un peu.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Je t'aime.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Gilbert. »</em>
</p><p>Et encore, encore. Par dizaines. Des mots tendres adressés à quelqu'un d'autre. Pire... <em>« Je me sens si sale. » </em>Dans une lettre rédigée le lendemain de leur première fois... Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ?</p><p>« Ce R récurant nous a paru suspect. Visiblement, c'est le nom du destinataire. Mais ça ne peut pas être le nom de sa femme. On a interrogé nos gars de la Stasi au sujet de Beilschmidt. Sa femme s'appelle Elizabeta Hedervary, de son nom de jeune fille. Il parait que c'est le couple parfait, enfin... »</p><p>Egor s'interrompit avec un petit rire, puis reprit :</p><p>« Il parait que depuis que Beilschmidt est ici, un certain Edelstein passe ses journées dans l'appartement des Beilschmidt. Et la nuit, c'est un autre... Elle a trouvé un moyen de passer le temps, l'épouse modèle, c'est sûr ! Mais, soit. Ce R est un code. On ne sait pas ce qu'il veut dire, on pense que c'est un interlocuteur mystérieux et que les messages sont cryptés à son attention. Quelque chose d'autre nous chiffonne, c'est que la ligne téléphonique de Beilschmidt n'a jamais servi. Elle est sur écoute, mais il ne l'a jamais utilisée. On a inspecté les lieux : la ligne a été coupée volontairement. S'il utilise toujours les téléphones publics, c'est pour ne pas être écouté. »</p><p>Ivan était abasourdi. Toujours sous le choc des lettres qu'il avait lues, furieux des soupçons qu'on venait de lui confier, il ne savait plus quoi penser.</p><p>« Et donc ? Ce sont des suppositions, mais est-ce que vous avez des preuves ? »</p><p>« Voilà les photos des fils coupés. » fit Egor en lui tendant lesdites photos. « Et, bien sûr, on s'est renseigné auprès de la Stasi et du SED. Ils nous ont dit que Beilschmidt n'avait envoyé ça à personne de chez eux. S'il fait passer des informations, ça n'est pas à l'Allemagne de l'Est. La question c'est : à qui, alors ? Et que sait-il sur nous, exactement ? Vous savez comment on trouve les réponses à ce genre de questions, n'est-ce pas, Braginski ? »</p><p>Ivan se figea. Il n'allait tout de même pas lui demander de...</p><p>« On a obtenu le feu vert de l'Allemagne de l'Est cet après-midi. Son arrestation est prévue à 4 heures du matin, demain. Vous... Il parait que vous êtes proche de lui, Braginski, c'est vrai ? »</p><p>« Disons que... je l'ai surveillé de près. » répliqua Ivan « Ça a impliqué quelques conversations. »</p><p>« Bon. Gardez-le chez lui ce soir, ce sera plus simple pour nous. »</p><p>Par automatisme, Ivan se détourna de son collègue. Il avait reçu sa mission, acquiescé, et se retirait. Il était médusé. Il ne savait pas encore si le plus choquant était le mensonge de Gilbert ou la demande d'Egor de les aider à capturer l'homme qu'il... Aimait...</p><p>Il avait pensé plus d'une fois que c'était trop beau pour être vrai, tout ça. Que l'homme qu'il trouvait attirant et dont il était tombé amoureux lui rende ses sentiments. Que lui, Gilbert Beilschmidt, ait trouvé quelque chose d'agréable en Ivan Braginski. Ce dernier avait maintes fois éludé la pensée d'une étrange coïncidence -c'était le genre de coïncidence qui arrivait partout dans le monde, après tout, pourquoi pas à Moscou ?</p><p>Mais jamais il n'aurait voulu que ses craintes se révèlent vraies. Et quand bien même elles auraient été réelles, il aurait de loin préféré qu'il n'en sache jamais rien. Qu'il reste ignorant. Que le souvenir des plus belles semaines de sa vie ne soit pas souillé, ni par le doute, ni par le mensonge. Il était trop tard. La mécanique était en marche. Rien ne l'arrêterait désormais.</p><p>Et il était d'un calme olympien.</p><p>oOo</p><p>Il était là au rendez-vous. Il était arrivé un peu plus tard que d'ordinaire, mais Gilbert ne s'en formalisa pas, pas plus qu'il ne s'attarda sur la violence plus marquée que d'habitude dans leurs étreintes de cette nuit là. Il mit ça sur le compte du désespoir des adieux, une envie de posséder, une dernière fois, la hâte qui prenait le pas sur la tendresse par peur de manquer de temps. C'était une réaction normale à ses yeux. Il ne vit rien venir.</p><p>Il était 22 heures. Le ventre d'Ivan gargouilla alors que Gilbert le surplombait de tout son long, son oreille sur le torse large de son amant.</p><p>« On dirait que quelqu'un a faim. » fit Gilbert avec amusement.</p><p>Ils n'avaient pas mangé au préalable, attaquant les choses sérieuses tout de suite, dès l'arrivée d'Ivan. Gilbert roula sur le dos, remonta son caleçon, attrapa sa chemise froissée par terre et l'endossa. Quelques pas plus loin, il récupéra son pantalon et l'enfila. Il disparut de le chambre et gagna la cuisine. Ivan resta allongé, l'esprit un peu brumeux peut-être. Il avait retrouvé Gilbert, sa personnalité flamboyante et terriblement addictive. Que pouvait-il faire ? Il savait bien que le KGB n'attendrait pas d'avoir des preuves tangibles contre lui pour lui arracher des aveux. Il savait bien que si Gilbert était vraiment un agent double, ils étaient tous en danger -même Ivan. Et il était en colère. Encore des mensonges, toujours des mensonges. Connaissait-il seulement Gilbert ? Où n'était-il qu'un fantoche, un personnage, rien de plus qu'un rôle joué sans répit par un excellent acteur ? Ils avaient pourtant fait des recherches sur lui avant son arrivée ici... Ils pensaient tout connaître de lui. Mais s'il avait réussi à leur cacher son homosexualité, alors pourquoi pas d'autres choses comme un patron différent de celui qu'ils pensaient connaître ? Son homosexualité était-elle même réelle, ou une simple feinte pour séduire Ivan et tenter de lui soutirer des informations ? Il n'avait pas parlé énormément au sujet du KGB, il n'avait livré aucune information compromettante, en tout cas il n'en avait pas conscience. Et pourtant, il y était entraîné.</p><p>Ces dernières semaines se teintaient de doute, il remettait tout en question. « Je t'aime » avait dit Gilbert. Ç’avait paru sincère sur le moment. Ce qui le blessait le plus, c'était que ça ne l'était peut-être pas. Ça n'avait peut-être jamais été honnête. Ça n'avait probablement jamais été vrai.</p><p>Ivan finit par se lever et se rhabiller. De la cuisine, il entendait les bruits caractéristiques d'une préparation gastronomique. Enfin, gastronomique... Il entendait des boîtes de conserve qu'on ouvrait et des paquetages qu'on déballait. Probablement les dernières provisions de Gilbert. Ça ne serait probablement pas bon, vu la qualité des produits de base, mais ça les remplirait.</p><p>Enroulant son écharpe autour de sa nuque par habitude, Ivan regagna le pièce principale. Gilbert avait préparé deux assiettes face à face, la bouteille de vodka était à son poste, flanquée de deux petits verres. Le manteau du Russe reposait sur le dossier de la chaise. Ils étaient tous deux en chemise. Gilbert s'affairait à l'évier de la cuisine, tournant le dos à Ivan. Ce dernier tira la chaise qu'il occupait toujours, s'assit, servit la vodka. Gilbert arriva bientôt avec la boîte de légumes informes et en fit égal partage entre eux. Il amena aussi des pommes de terre et un morceau de poisson qu'il avait cuit à la poêle.</p><p>« Je suis tellement content qu'on ne m'ait pas collé un dîner d'affaires avec le gratin pour ma dernière nuit ici. » lâcha l'Allemand.</p><p>« Tu ne les aimais vraiment pas, ces supérieurs, hein ? » releva Ivan.</p><p>« Et toi ? Tu les aimes ? »</p><p>« Pas spécialement. Mais je me demande à quoi ressemblerait la Russie si le KGB n'était pas là. »</p><p>Gilbert faillit lui faire remarquer que les populations seraient probablement beaucoup plus heureuses. Il se tut. Il savait qu'Ivan en avait conscience. Il savait aussi qu'il pensait certaines actions du KGB nécessaires. Contre la criminalité. Ils avaient pour mission de maintenir l'ordre dans l'Union. Le problème, c'était toutes les dérives. Les mesures qui allaient à l'encontre de la démocratie et des libertés individuelles.</p><p>« Oh, ne me fais pas croire que tu as rejoint le KGB par conviction politique. Tu sais aussi bien que moi que le communisme ne fonctionne pas, Ivan, tu vois la même misère que moi dans les rues ! »</p><p>« Je n'ai jamais dit que j'approuvais. Mais je dois la fermer. »</p><p>« Tu crois qu'un jour la Russie se relèvera ? »</p><p>« La Russie est puissante. » démentit Ivan. « Mais son peuple a si peu de pouvoir... Je ne sais pas si j'y crois, mais j'espère qu'un jour nous serons tous libres. Libérés des dangers extérieurs, libres de vivre en paix. Sans qu'on vienne t'arrêter pour les livres que tu lis ou les gens que tu aimes. »</p><p>Gilbert sourit.</p><p>« J'aimerais voir cette Russie, moi aussi. »</p><p>oOo</p><p>Ils en avaient fini avec le repas, et attaquaient sérieusement la vodka. Gilbert laissa échapper un petit rire alors qu'il venait d'avaler une rasade d'alcool.</p><p>« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda Ivan.</p><p>« Ça me rappelle ma première nuit ici. On avait bu ensemble aussi, tu te souviens ? »</p><p>« Oui... Tant de choses sont arrivées depuis. »</p><p>« C'est sûr que les choses sont bien différentes aujourd'hui. Mais... C'est drôle que notre dernière nuit ensemble se termine de la même façon que notre première rencontre. »</p><p>Ivan termina son verre d'un trait. Il gardait sa mission en tête. Il eut une idée de test et choisit de la mettre en œuvre.</p><p>« Cette nuit n'a pas forcément à être notre dernière nuit ensemble. »</p><p>« C'est vrai. Je reviendrai peut-être en Russie... » fit Gilbert, songeur.</p><p>« Je pourrais rejoindre une division locale du KGB, ou même le Groupement des Forces Armées Soviétiques en Allemagne. Y être muté définitivement. On pourrait... »</p><p>« Ça ne veut pas dire que tu serais en poste à Berlin. »</p><p>« Mais je serais déjà plus proche. On aurait... Plus de possibilités d'avenir ensemble. »</p><p>« Je suis marié. Les liaisons à long terme sont inenvisageables. » mentit-il. « Et puis... »</p><p>Il prit la main d'Ivan dans la sienne. Le Russe frémit à ce contact, il avait les mains étonnamment froides.</p><p>« Ce qui s'est passé en Russie doit rester en Russie. » poursuivit-il.</p><p>« Pourquoi ? » demanda Ivan.</p><p>Sa voix était très calme, mais son regard commençait à laisser apercevoir la colère qui grondait en lui et qui menaçait de déborder.</p><p>« Pourquoi ? » reprit-il. « Pourquoi je n'aurais pas le droit de fuir la Russie, d'avoir une putain de vie, moi aussi ? Tout tourne autour de toi. Ta ville, ta femme... Est-ce que tu as seulement jamais eu envie de construire quelque chose avec moi, Gilbert ? Ou bien tu savais depuis le début que tu partirais comme tu étais arrivé, comme si rien ne s'était passé, et tu as décidé de prendre un peu de bon temps tant que tu avais le champ libre pour un moment ? As-tu jamais vu en moi plus que ton plaisir personnel ? Parce que si ce n'est pas le cas, Gilbert, c'est que tu ne m'aimais pas. Alors tu m'as menti...  Pour ça, comme pour tout le reste. »</p><p>Gilbert se crut liquéfié sur place. Qu'avait-il dit ?</p><p>« Quoi ? »</p><p>« Tu ne m'as jamais aimé, hein ? Tout ça faisait partie d'un vaste plan conduit par je ne sais pas encore qui. Tu es venu ici et tu m'as fait tomber dans tes filets... Parce qu'il y avait une raison. Tu attendais quelque chose de moi. Tu as profité de ma solitude et de mon désespoir pour m'utiliser. Pour quel motif, on n'en sait encore rien. Mais le KGB sait tout, Gilbert. Et ce qu'il ne sait pas encore, il va le découvrir, avec ton aide. Ce n'est ni à la Stasi que tu as envoyé ces lettres, ni à l'administration, à moins qu'un charmant commis t'ait fait de l’œil ? Qui est ce « R » à qui elles étaient tous adressées ? A qui tu as écrit tous ces « je t'aime » ? Oh, oui, je les ai lues. Traduites par les soins de nos services de contre-espionnage. Et crois-moi, tu as peu d'avenir dans l'écriture. Oh, et ces appels ? Je suppose que ce n'est pas à Madame Beilschmidt que tu les passais. Puisqu'il parait que tu ne l'aimes pas, tu me l'as dit toi-même. Pourquoi alors l'appeler deux fois par jour ? Mais c'était autre chose, hein, Gilbert ? Tu téléphonais en toute tranquillité à ta hiérarchie, quelle qu'elle soit, n'est-ce pas ? Ou à ton cher amant régulier à qui tu as pris la peine d'écrire toutes ces lettres ?Tu aurais dû savoir qu'elles seraient lues. Que le R aurait éveillé nos soupçons et attiré notre attention. Très professionnel, le sabotage du téléphone. »</p><p>Si la peau de Gilbert n'avait pas déjà été d'un blanc d'albâtre, il aurait juré le voir pâlir encore. Il choisit pourtant la négation.</p><p>« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Ivan ? Je... »</p><p>« Allez, dis-moi. C'était qui, le R ? Roderich Edelstein apparaissait souvent dans les recherches préliminaires qu'on a menées à ton sujet. J'ai vu des photos. Un bel homme, je dois dire. Je comprends que tu aies eu envie de le baiser. C'est lui, n'est-ce pas ? Un musicien qui ne laissait jamais de place pour le silence entre vous ? »</p><p>Gilbert, bien que figé, glacé sur sa chaise, ne reposait pas son esprit. Il maudissait intérieurement sa propre négligence. Il avait cru la partie gagnée d'avance. Son arme était retournée au fond de sa valise. Son manteau en comportait d'autres, mais il pendait au porte-manteaux de l'entrée. S'il se levait, Ivan se méfierait et l'empêcherait de faire le moindre mouvement. Il avait débarrassé la table une bonne heure auparavant, avant qu'ils ne s'attablent pour de la vodka et une discussion qui avait mal tourné. Pas de couteau de cuisine à portée de main. Il avait appris à ne jamais être désarmé, mais quand on était forcé de se faire déshabiller et de coucher avec quelqu'un dont on ne voulait pas éveiller les soupçons, on était bien obligé de se délester des armes habituellement planquées dans les couches de vêtements.</p><p>Il était désarmé. </p><p>S'il avait pu avoir une arme... Il aurait pu blesser Ivan, faire en sorte qu'il ne le poursuive pas, qu'il puisse s'échapper sans crainte. Probablement pas le tuer, parce qu'il avait fini par s'attacher un peu au Russe au fur et à mesure qu'il en avait découvert l'histoire et les facettes. En d'autres circonstances, ils auraient pu être amis.</p><p>« Je ne sais pas où tu vas chercher tout ça, je ne comprends pas ! C'est l'alcool ? »</p><p>Il feignait l'incompréhension. Même lui pouvait entendre, pourtant, que ce n'était pas convaincant.</p><p>Ivan se leva. Gilbert remarqua à quel point il semblait blessé. Il avait compris, absolument tout compris. Il ne connaissait pas encore les acteurs de tout ce plan, mais il avait deviné qu'il avait été utilisé depuis le début. Et ça ne lui plaisait pas. Question d'honneur, et question de sentiment. Gilbert avait joué avec ses émotions, parfaitement. Lui n'avait pas joué. Il avait été on ne pouvait plus sincère, il était vraiment tombé amoureux de l'albinos. Le plan avait marché comme prévu, en fait. Sauf pour un détail, qui était l'arrestation imminente de Gilbert.</p><p>Ivan fit le tour de la table, l'Allemand le suivit des yeux. Il était dans son dos. Gilbert se leva à son tour pour lui faire face à nouveau. Peut-être qu'il avait un peu peur. Il connaissait la réputation d'Ivan. Il savait de quoi il était capable. Et il l'avait profondément mis en rogne, alors... Avait-il ne serait-ce qu'une chance de s'en tirer ? Désarmé, seul, dans le fief de l'ennemi.</p><p>« Je t'aime, Ivan. » tenta-t-il.</p><p>Le Russe eut un rire bref.</p><p>« Je suppose que c'est devenu mécanique, automatique, pour toi, hein ? Ce n'est pas de l'amour, Gilbert. Ça n'en a jamais été. Je l'ai compris. Ne te fatigue plus. Je sais que je t'ai sali, qu'à cause de moi tu t'es senti si sale. Tu peux donc comprendre ce que je ressens. Tu t'es joué de moi. Tu as profité de moi. Il me tarde seulement de savoir ce que tu as pu tirer de ce petit jeu. Quel bienfait ton stratagème aura apporté à tes employeurs. »</p><p>«<em> Scheisse</em>, Ivan ! Je n'ai rien à voir avec ce que tu racontes, on a dû te manipuler, ce n'est pas... »</p><p>« Oui ! Oui, j'ai été manipulé, par toi !</p><p>« Tu te trompes, j'ai toujours été honnête avec toi ! »</p><p>« Bien sûr ! Tu étais l'homme parfait pour moi, Gilbert. Tu étais trop parfait, en fait. Tu savais tout de moi, depuis le début, hein ? Tu savais exactement ce qu'il fallait me dire, ce qu'il fallait faire pour me plaire, pour me berner. J'ai... Ah, j'ai été tellement stupide de croire que... »</p><p>Gilbert essaya de poser une main sur l'épaule du Russe, de le forcer à le regarder. Ivan l'écarta et le fit se rasseoir d'un coup de poing dans la mâchoire. L'albinos, surpris, se massa la joue sans répliquer. Il était de nouveau sur sa chaise. Ivan décida d'attendre l'arrivée du KGB. De leur livrer. Après, il se retirerait. Il n'aurait plus rien à voir avec Gilbert Beilschmidt. Il prendrait ses distances, tenterait d'oublier cette nuit de cauchemar, chérirait les souvenirs antérieurs. Et il retournerait à sa vie morne et monotone, exactement comme si Gilbert avait été honnête et avait quitté le sol russe pour ne plus jamais y revenir.</p><p>Il ôta son écharpe et se mit à attacher Gilbert à sa chaise. Ce serait artisanal, mais ça suffirait en attendant 4 heures du matin. Plus que trois heures d'attente. Ses doigts s'attardèrent sur le visage pâle, redessinèrent le contour de ses lèvres.</p><p>« Ne fais pas ça. » le pria Gilbert.</p><p>« Pourquoi ? »</p><p>« Au nom de ce qu'on a vécu. »</p><p>« Au nom d'un mensonge ? »</p><p>« Tu vas me condamner pour un autre mensonge. »</p><p>« C'est mon travail. »</p><p>« Tu n'aimes pas ce travail. Je le sais, tu me l'as dit. »</p><p>« Tu crois vraiment que je vais t'aider à t'enfuir ? »</p><p>Au fond, qu'est-ce qui l'en empêchait ? Son orgueil blessé, probablement. Son amour propre meurtri, qui réclamait vengeance ou réparation. Il aurait pu le détacher, le faire sortir. Qu'est-ce que ça aurait changé ? Il était dans la ligne de mire du KGB. Il ne s'en sortirait pas. Même s'il leur échappait, comment rentrerait-il chez lui ? A pied, peut-être ? C'était pourtant la solution la plus absurde et la plus plausible à la fois. Néanmoins, Ivan doutait qu'il puisse parcourir près de 2000 kilomètres sans se faire prendre.</p><p>« J'aurais essayé. On va m'interroger, hein ? »</p><p>« Plutôt deux fois qu'une. »</p><p>« On va m'interroger... A la soviétique ? »</p><p>« Probablement. »</p><p>« Et si de l'état second où vous allez me mettre, je révélais certaines choses sur toi ? Je te connais mieux que personne, tu te souviens ? »</p><p>« Ma vie ne valait pas grand-chose avant que je te rencontre. Elle ne vaudra pas plus aujourd'hui. Je n'ai rien à perdre. »</p><p>Gilbert se tut, détourna la tête. Il gardait cette allure noble et digne. Il ne supplierait pas, même dans ce moment si critique. Il pensa à la vie qu'il aurait dû continuer à vivre. Rentrer à Berlin. Revoir Roderich. Continuer son travail. L'emmener à la montage, en Saxe, ou sur la Mer Baltique. Le retrouver pleinement après cette séparation. Retourner travailler à l'Administration. Revoir son père, son frère. Passer une existence paisible avec Elizabeta. Revenir à la normale.</p><p>Il ne se faisait pas d'illusions. Il ne rentrerait jamais chez lui. Au mieux, il serait emmené dans un goulag quelconque et aurait une chance de s'échapper pour mourir de froid en Sibérie. Au pire, il mourrait lentement et dans la douleur. On était en URSS. Il ne fallait pas qu'il s'attende à un procès, encore moins à une honnête procédure.</p><p>Et dire que dans quelques heures à peine, il aurait dû être dans un avion qui l'aurait ramené à Berlin... Mais une toute autre attente commença.</p><p>oOo</p><p>Ivan s'était installé sur une chaise qu'il avait placée en face de Gilbert. Ils n'avaient plus échangé un mot. Gilbert était bien trop occupé à essayer de libérer ses mains entravées en se tortillant. Il pouvait toujours essayer, mais l'écharpe était longue, épaisse, nouée en un entrelacs compliqué et serré dans son dos. Il ne voyait pas ses liens. Il avait rapidement compris que c'était peine perdue, mais il avait ainsi l'illusion qu'il se battait encore, et plus que tout, il gardait son esprit occupé et loin d'un Autrichien à lunettes qu'il ne reverrait jamais.</p><p>A quatre heures tapantes, on entendit des pas lourds dans l'escalier. Un escadron débarquait. On enfonça la porte de l'appartement, qui sauta sans difficulté hors de ses gonds. Armes au poing, des agents du KGB arrivèrent. Ils virent Ivan assis calmement sur sa chaise, qui faisait face à la cible, dûment attachée et la lèvre en sang. Egor sortit du rang.</p><p>« Ah, Braginski ! Ton sens de l'initiative est toujours apprécié. »</p><p>Ivan hocha la tête. Il ne se sentait pas particulièrement fier de ce qu'il avait fait. Maintenant c'était réel. Il avait bel et bien livré au KGB l'homme qu'il avait aimé, l'homme qu'il aimait. En y réfléchissant, il aurait pu éviter ça. Lui faire quitter la ville. S'il y avait mis ne serait-ce qu'une once de bonne volonté, il aurait trouvé un moyen de lui faire quitter le pays. Il travaillait au KGB, bon sang. Il pouvait créer de faux papiers, il connaissait des combines, il avait accès à énormément d'informations. Il aurait vraiment pu épargner ça à Gilbert. Maintenant, il était réellement trop tard. Il l'avait condamné. Il avait lui-même signé son arrêt de mort.</p><p>Gilbert avait raison. Il détestait son travail. Et la seule et unique fois où il n'aurait pas dû l'exercer avec zèle, il l'avait fait. Il détestait le communisme, il détestait la misère qu'il avait engendré, il détestait la dictature qui les écrasait. Et il la servait. Peut-être qu'avec Gilbert, il aurait pu se sauver lui-même. Quitter le pays de même. Vivre.</p><p>Oh, il ne mourrait pas. Pas lui. Mais il ne vivrait pas non plus. Il n'existerait qu'avec le poids d'avoir condamné à la mort un agent de n'importe quel service de renseignement qui s'opposait au KGB. N'importe quel service de renseignement qui servait une démocratie. Et lui, il avait aidé le totalitarisme à gagner, une fois de plus.</p><p>Ivan se leva. Pour la première fois en plusieurs heures, il croisa le regard de Gilbert. Leurs yeux s'accrochaient une dernière fois, pensait-il. Il se sentit happé par les rubis. Ils n'exprimaient ni la colère, ni la peur. La résignation. Une résignation à glacer le sang.</p><p>Puis on les interrompit dans ce regard d'adieu en défaisant les liens de l'Allemand, pour cueillir ses mains avec une paire de menottes. Le contact rompu, Ivan baissa la tête et se dirigea vers la sortie.</p><p>« Braginski ? » le retint Egor.</p><p>« Oui ? »</p><p>« Le supérieur aimerait que tu m'assistes dans l'interrogatoire. »</p><p>Il se figea imperceptiblement. « Assister ». Il savait ce que ça voulait dire. Ils avaient travaillé de la sorte par le passé. Il serait présent pendant l'interrogatoire. Mais il ne poserait pas les questions. Egor poserait les questions. Ivan ferait en sorte que Gilbert y fournisse des réponses. Il inspira, tenta d'ignorer la douleur qui augmentait dans son cœur. On ne le laisserait pas quitter la pièce et faire de son mieux pour oublier cette nuit de cauchemar. On ferait en sorte qu'il s'en souvienne pour le restant de ses jours et surtout qu'il en garde un souvenir cuisant.</p><p>« Oh. » fit-il, comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle du monde. « Bien sûr. »</p><p>oOo</p><p>
  <em>1978, Moscou.</em>
</p><p>Dix jours. Rationnement. Faim. Gilbert était affamé depuis dix jours. Enfin, c'était ce qu'il avait estimé. Il se trouvait dans une cellule d'isolement, trop basse de plafond pour qu'il se lève, trop étroite pour qu'il s'allonge ou même s'asseye jambes tendues. Pas d'ouverture sur l'extérieur, pas de fenêtre. Pas de barreaux non plus, trois murs pleins, un mur percé d'une porte blindée avec une minuscule ouverture par laquelle ses geôliers pouvaient l'observer. Il passait ses journées, ses longues heures, à essayer d'ignorer la faim qui lui tiraillait les entrailles. Pour se distraire et garder pied à la réalité, il écoutait ce qu'il se passait autour de sa cellule. Elle était gardée vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre, il comptait les relèves de la garde. En admettant que les gardiens étaient en poste six heures d'affilée, il en était arrivé à la conclusion que ça devait être le matin de son dixième jour. Le matin, parce que la journée était toujours plus animée dans le couloir qui jouxtait sa geôle. Des bruits de pas, des ordres criés, des éclats de rire entre gardiens. La nuit, c'était le silence absolu.</p><p>Il ne savait pas où il était, peut-être dans les sous-sols du KGB. On l'y avait emmené avec un drap sur la tête, désorienté. Et les festivités avaient commencé quand on l'avait jeté dans sa cellule. On le préparait à l'interrogatoire. On le nourrissait peu, juste assez pour lui faire ressentir la faim sans arrêt, on lui accordait seulement de l'eau presque à volonté. Le but n'était pas de le faire mourir, pas tout de suite, en tout cas. On l'affamait simplement. Rien qu'il n'avait envisagé déjà, mais il n'avait pas été entraîné à faire taire son estomac ni à éloigner son esprit de la faim.</p><p>Et puis il y avait la chaleur. On surchauffait sa cellule, si bien qu'il se croyait à l'agonie, avant de faire baisser la température en-dessous de zéro degré, ce qui était peut-être encore pire. La lumière était toujours allumée. Pas une seconde d'obscurité. Avec la clarté et la faim, il devenait effectivement difficile de dormir, il s'affaiblissait de jour en jour. Mais il avait déjà expérimenté la lumière. Il parvenait à se reposer un peu. Jamais longtemps. Mais c'était mieux que rien.</p><p>Il comptait les secondes s'écouler, tout haut. A chaque minute, il avait l'impression de se rapprocher de la fin de tout ça, de la libération, qu'elle vienne de la mort ou de la clémence, et à la fois il se sentait plus vulnérable, plus faible.</p><p>Il était tiraillé par la peur. Peut-être encore plus que la faim, la peur de livrer la moindre information nouvelle à ses bourreaux lui nouait douloureusement les entrailles. Alors il se répétait sans cesse cette même litanie apprise depuis son plus jeune âge et maintes fois répétée, se jurant de ne donner que ça en pâture aux chiens qui l'interrogeraient. </p><p>oOo</p><p>
  <em>1978, Berlin-Est.</em>
</p><p>Ils étaient réunis en pleine journée dans l'appartement d'Elizabeta. Difficile de l'appeler encore l'appartement de Gilbert. Roderich faisait les cent pas, nerveusement, les poings serrés et le visage défait, peint d'angoisse et de terreur. Elizabeta était assise à table avec les autres, son regard consterné et ses traits tirés fixés sur Roderich. A sa droite, un homme plus âgé, peut-être d'une soixantaine d'années, aux longs cheveux blonds lâchés par négligence et aux yeux bleus soulignés de cernes et de rides. Ulrich Beilschmidt. En face de lui, sa copie conforme avec trente ans de moins et des cheveux courts, coiffés en arrière. L'air sérieux et, pourtant, fatigué. Ses yeux clairs étaient emplis d'appréhension. A côté de lui, un homme d'une trentaine d'années. Coupe et maintien militaires, les cheveux blonds tirant sur le roux. Il serrait la main d'Elizabeta dans la sienne.</p><p>« Roderich, pour l'amour du ciel, assieds-toi ! » tonna le doyen de leur assemblée, excédé.</p><p>Roderich se tourna vers la table, tous les yeux sur lui. Le teint maladif, au bord de l'implosion et des larmes, l'Autrichien avait l'air furieux.</p><p>« Une semaine, Ulrich ! Il aurait dû être de retour depuis une semaine, et on ne fait rien ? »</p><p>« On ne peut rien faire ! » souligna le dénommé Ulrich. « On ne sait pas ce qu'il s'est passé, on ne sait pas où il est. Tu veux remuer toute la Russie à sa recherche ? Bon courage ! »</p><p>« Comment peux-tu être aussi détaché ? » l'interrogea le brun avec indignation. « C'est ton fils, bon dieu ! Tu l'as envoyé là-bas, démerde-toi pour le ramener ! »</p><p>« Et comment ? Si tu as une brillante idée, c'est le moment de nous en faire part ! »</p><p>« Vlad ? » fit Roderich en se tournant vers le rouquin.</p><p>« La branche berlinoise du KGB n'a pas voulu me fournir d'information. J'ai contacté mon frère. Il est à Vladivostok pour le moment, mais doit passer à Moscou dans une dizaine de jours... Il verra ce qu'il peut recueillir comme renseignements. »</p><p>« Dix jours ! » répéta Roderich.</p><p>« Je sais, c'est beaucoup. Mais il est mon seul contact fiable. Trop de curiosité de ma part au sujet de Gilbert... Ça pourrait paraître suspect à Moscou. »</p><p>A côté de lui, Ludwig Beilschmidt se racla la gorge.</p><p>« On sait que l'Administration et le gouvernement n'ont pas réclamé Gilbert. Donc ils doivent être dans le secret du KGB. Ils ont peut-être découvert son lien avec le BND. Ou, en tout cas, ils suspectent qu'il est agent double, même sans savoir pour qui. La question est de savoir ce qui l'a trahi. »</p><p>« Mais on ne peut rien faire ? » demanda abruptement le pianiste.</p><p>Ulrich se tourna vers lui avec plus de douceur.</p><p>« Non, Roderich. Maintenant, Gilbert est vraiment seul. »</p><p>oOo</p><p>
  <em>1978, Moscou.</em>
</p><p>On le bombardait de questions. On l'avait déplacé, sa petite cellule avait été remplacée par une pièce plus vaste, plus sombre, au plafond voûté. Mais il n'avait pas pour autant plus de liberté de mouvement, il était attaché à une chaise. Les chaînes de fer lui entamaient la peau des poignets et des chevilles. Il n'avait plus sa chemise. Devant lui, le Capitaine Ivan Braginski et un autre qui n'avait pas eu la décence de se présenter. Ironique. Braginski avait toujours été en charge de lui en Russie, il avait d'abord été assigné à son accueil, puis désigné comme contact de référence. Puis il s'était occupé de son... Délassement. Et maintenant, il punissait. Il aurait été l'hôte et le bourreau de Gilbert. Quel magnifique séjour en URSS il avait passé en sa compagnie, décidément. Et en apothéose, il le verrait, le sentirait à l’œuvre dans son domaine de prédilection, dans le domaine qui avait fait sa réputation.</p><p>On le bombardait de questions. Toujours les mêmes, à intervalles réguliers. On essayait de le déstabiliser et de le confondre dans ses réponses. La procédure habituelle... Mais Gilbert ne prenait même pas la peine de varier ses réponses en fonction des questions.</p><p>« Qui vous emploie ? »</p><p>« Je m'appelle Gilbert Beilschmidt. Je suis né à Berlin en 1946, dans un quartier qui ferait plus tard partie de Berlin-Est. »</p><p>La même litanie. Toujours. Il ne pouvait en changer un mot. C'était essentiel. Il la répétait inlassablement, même quand on ne lui demandait rien, surtout quand on lui posait une question. Il n'avait même pas besoin de réfléchir. Depuis 17 ans, il s'entraînait à la prononcer sans une once d'hésitation.</p><p>« Ivan. » l'appela l'autre en attrapant Gilbert par une poignée de cheveux et en relevant la tête blanche pour le forcer à le regarder.</p><p>Le géant, alors resté en retrait et dans l'ombre, attendant son heure, s'avança.</p><p>« Oui ? »</p><p>« Tu es toujours aussi doué avec l'électricité, non ? »</p><p>Sa mâchoire se contracta. Les yeux de Gilbert étaient rivés sur lui. Il ne répondit pas, mais attrapa des fils électriques qui étaient disposés, entre autres instruments réjouissants, sur une table, à portée de main.</p><p>Il s'approcha de Gilbert, Egor laissa retomber sa tête, mais il la garda haute, dévisageant Ivan qui évitait son regard.</p><p>« Tu vas répondre à ma question. Qui t'emploie ? »</p><p>Gilbert voyait les préparatifs de son électrocution se faire devant ses yeux. Il serra les dents, et attendit la décharge.</p><p>oOo</p><p>
  <em>1961, Berlin-Est.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Gilbert arriva dans la salle à manger pour y trouver son oncle et sa tante médusés. Ulrich fixait le journal ouvert sur la table</em>
</p><p>
  <em>« Bonjour. » fit Gilbert, mal à l'aise à cause du silence qui régnait dans la pièce de si bon matin. « Est-ce que ça va ? »</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Son oncle Ulrich leva les yeux vers lui. Il n'aima pas ce qu'il y vit. Du désespoir, de la tristesse, de l'inquiétude.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>« Gilbert... Je crois que tu vas devoir séjourner chez nous un peu plus longtemps que prévu. »</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Gilbert retrouva aussitôt son enthousiasme. Il passait quelques jours chez son oncle et sa tante pendant les vacances, pendant que ses parents étaient en voyage du côté de Cologne, auprès de la famille de sa mère. Lui n'avait pas voulu partir, il avait préféré rester à Berlin, chez le frère de son père. Il aimait ces personnes. Sa tante était très gentille, elle avait fait des études d'histoire et avait toujours des tonnes d'anecdotes à lui raconter sur le passé. Il aimait particulièrement l'entendre parler des Chevaliers Teutoniques et des victoires prussiennes ; au fond de lui, Gilbert sentait que ses ancêtres avaient dû être de cette trempe-là. Son oncle, pour sa part, était un homme énigmatique mais accueillant et affectueux, un peu rude parfois. Il avait un passé de résistant, et Gilbert était secrètement persuadé qu'il poursuivait ce genre d'activités aujourd'hui, même avec le danger nazi écarté. Peut-être même qu'il chassait les Soviétiques ?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Et puis, il y avait Ludwig. Son cousin, âgé de huit ans. Gilbert en avait quinze. Avec Ludwig, il se sentait vraiment grand, et il aimait veiller sur lui comme le grand frère que le blondinet n'avait jamais eu.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>« Ça ne me pose aucun problème. » assura l'adolescent.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ulrich et sa femme échangèrent un regard. Ce fut Alexandra qui prit la parole en l'invitant à s'asseoir.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>« Tu ne comprends pas, Gilbert. En fait, nous pensons que tu vas devoir rester ici pour un long moment. Peut-être de façon définitive. Tu ne peux pas rentrer chez toi à court terme. »</em>
</p><p>
  <em>« Pourquoi ? » fit-il en fronçant les sourcils.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Il essayait de déchiffrer le gros titre du journal. A l'envers, c'était compliqué, surtout de si bon matin.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>« Parce qu'ils ont construit un mur, et que tu es du mauvais côté. »</em>
</p><p>
  <em>oOo</em>
</p><p>
  <em>1961, Berlin-Est.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>C'était le soir. Ludwig et Alexandra étaient couchés. Ulrich avait sollicité une discussion privée avec Gilbert. Il ne le traitait plus comme un enfant depuis le Mur. Il lui faisait confiance comme à un adulte. Il le considérait comme un adulte. Ça faisait trois mois maintenant. Ils avaient tenté de lui faire passer le Mur par tous les moyens légaux. Il avait été refoulé, à chaque tentative. Escalader le Mur était bien trop dangereux. Il resterait à Berlin-Est, il resterait en RDA, il resterait auprès de son oncle. Cette nuit-là, son destin serait scellé.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>« Écoute, Gilbert. Je... Je dirige une cellule des renseignements de l'Allemagne de l'Ouest, ici à Berlin... Berlin-Est. »</em>
</p><p>
  <em>« Tu es un espion ? » s'extasia Gilbert. « Je le savais ! Est-ce que tu tues des Soviétiques ? »</em>
</p><p>
  <em>« Je... Quoi ? Non, bien sûr que non, enfin, pas quand je peux l'éviter ! J'officie principalement dans le domaine du renseignement, non de la liquidation. Mon travail est de mettre mes gars sous couverture et de les infiltrer un peu partout. Dans le Parti, dans l'Armée, dans le Gouvernement, dans la Stasi, au KGB. »</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Gilbert ne disait rien, il attendait la suite.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>« J'ai des plans pour toi. » avoua son oncle. « Je ne sais pas combien de temps ce Mur va tenir, mais ça m'a l'air parti pour durer. Je me disais que... Je pouvais te faire passer pour mon fils. J'ai les ressources pour créer les documents nécessaires. Tu as la carrure des Beilschmidt, et vu ton albinisme, personne ne se posera de question si tu ne me ressembles pas tant que ça, ni même à ta tante. Je peux te bâtir un passé et t'intégrer là où je le souhaite, là où tu m'aideras, là où tu seras utile à ton pays. Je peux faire de toi l'espion idéal, entraîné depuis si longtemps et tellement profondément enfoui sous ta couverture que tu seras l'agent parfait. Est-ce que... Ça te plairait ? Tu veux du temps pour réfléchir ? »</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Gilbert avait quinze ans. Il aimait les histoires d'espions, le revers de l'histoire, l'envers du décor. Il admirait son oncle. Il n'aimait pas trop l'école, ne prévoyait pas d'aller à l'université, ne voulait pas d'un boulot ennuyeux. Son avenir, celui de l'Allemagne, était incertain. Il avait l'occasion de s'en bâtir un de toutes pièces, il vivrait une vie passionnante faite de danger, d'adrénaline. Il pouvait changer le cours de l'histoire.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>« Non. » répondit-il. « Je te donne ma réponse tout de suite : j'accepte. »</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ulrich sourit.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>« Hé bien, Gilbert Beilschmidt, tu es dès ce soir mon fils aîné, et l'arme allemande la plus redoutable. »</em>
</p><p>
  <em>« Tu vas me former toi-même ? »</em>
</p><p>
  <em>« Oui. On doit élaborer ta couverture. Il va falloir que tu la maîtrises, que tu oublies tout ce que tu sais de toi. »</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Le garçon était surexcité et posait des dizaines de questions à la minute. Ulrich l'interrompit.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>« Gilbert. Gilbert, répète après moi. Je m'appelle Gilbert Beilschmidt. Je suis né à Berlin en 1946, dans un quartier qui ferait plus tard partie de Berlin-Est. »</em>
</p><p>
  <em>« Je m'appelle Gilbert Beilschmidt. » répéta le jeune garçon. « Je suis né à Berlin en 1946, dans un quartier qui ferait plus tard partie de Berlin-Est. »</em>
</p><p>
  <em>« C'est bien, Gilbert. N'oublie jamais cela. C'est ton histoire. »</em>
</p><p>oOo</p><p>
  <em>1978, Moscou.</em>
</p><p>Pas un cri. Il serra les dents, se mordit les lèvres jusqu'au sang pour ne pas crier. Pour qu'ils ne gagnent pas. A peine respira-t-il plus fort pour contenir sa frustration. Il soufflait par le nez. Le fil électrique retomba, Gilbert respira un peu mieux déjà. Il aurait voulu pouvoir intimer à son cœur de ralentir, de diminuer son rythme affolé.</p><p>« Alors, tu es disposé à parler ? » demanda le Camarade d'Ivan. « Qui t'emploie ? »</p><p>« Je m'appelle Gilbert Beilschmidt. Je suis né à Berlin en 1946, dans un quartier qui ferait plus tard partie de Berlin-Est. »</p><p>Le Capitaine roula des yeux. Ivan restait imperturbable. Sur un signe d'Egor, il prépara la seconde décharge.</p><p>oOo</p><p>
  <em>1964, Berlin-Est.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Gilbert avait préparé son bardas. Il avait été en permission pour le week-end, il rentrait le soir même à la caserne pour poursuivre son service militaire. Son week-end n'avait pas vraiment été reposant. Entre une réunion plénière du SED, et de ses membres plus jeunes dans lesquelles Ulrich l'avait inclus, et des exercices de cryptographie que son père adoptif lui avait imposés, il était presque plus reposant de passer trois mois à l'Armée ! Ça ne lui déplaisait pas. Il avait quelques bons amis, et le maniement des armes, l'apprentissage de tactiques militaires, ne seraient que profitables à sa carrière au sein des renseignements ouest-allemands.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Le jeune homme quitta sa chambre avec son sac sur le dos, descendit les escaliers et arriva dans le salon. Il y déposa son chargement, ses médailles rebondissant contre son torse plus musclé que jamais et dont les muscles saillants étaient soulignés par un tank top blanc sous une chemise aux couleurs militaires. La pièce était vide. Sa mère adoptive était à la cuisine. Ludwig était à l'étage, dans sa chambre. Ulrich devait être dans son bureau.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Depuis trois ans, Gilbert n'avait aucun contact avec ses parents. Les lettres se perdaient-elles entre RDA et RFA ? Le courrier était strictement contrôlé. Ses parents lui manquaient, un peu. Quand il avait le temps d'y penser. Mais il avait trouvé dans sa famille d'adoption autant d'amour, et un petit frère presque de sang, en tout cas, un frère biologique selon les papiers. Même si, en grandissant, Ludwig devenait plus taiseux, ils avaient conservé leur complicité.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>« Vati ? » appela Gilbert.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>On ne lui répondit pas. Il traversa le couloir et entra dans le bureau d'Ulrich après avoir frappé mais sans avoir attendu qu'on l'invite à entrer. Par sa manœuvre, il fit sursauter... La personne avec qui Ulrich discutait et qui se tourna vers Gilbert, qui, pour sa part, eut l'esprit court-circuité pendant quelques secondes. Il ignorait que son père avait de la visite, encore moins qu'il connaissait un garçon si... Aristocratique.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>« Gilbert ! » s'exclama Ulrich. « Prêt pour rentrer à la caserne ? »</em>
</p><p>
  <em>« Oui. J'ai encore un peu de temps avant le départ. Je venais voir si tu avais des, hum... Exercices à me donner. »</em>
</p><p>
  <em>« Tu peux parler librement. » le rassura Ulrich. « Gil, je te présente la nouvelle recrue dont je t'ai parlé. »</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Gilbert posa son regard rubis sur la silhouette filiforme qui était assise face à Ulrich, et qui lui lançait des œillades intriguées et admiratives. Le garçon devait être un peu plus jeune que lui, peut-être d'un an ou deux. Il était mince. Son visage fin présentait une grâce peu commune. Il avait des cheveux un peu plus longs que lui, chocolat, et une étrange mèche rebelle sur le crâne. Ses yeux, d'une saisissante couleur améthyste, étaient difficiles à percevoir derrière la monture de lunettes. C'était dommage. Le garçon portait une chemise et un pantalon foncé. Quelque chose dans son maintien soufflait à Gilbert qu'ils n'étaient pas du même monde, le brun semblait un prince tout droit sorti des histoires qu'il lisait à Ludwig quand il était petit.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>« Je m'appelle Roderich Edelstein. » se présenta le garçon en tendant une main parfaitement sculptée à Gilbert. Ce dernier lui adressa un large sourire et lui serra la main.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>« Gilbert. J'ai entendu dire que tu étudiais à la Hochschule Hanns Eisler ? Félicitations. A ton âge, ça parle pour ton talent. Il faudra que tu me joues un morceau, un de ces jours. Ce serait un honneur. »</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Roderich rougit et baissa les yeux. Un timide musicien, à l'époque. Il s'était affranchi depuis, surtout auprès de Gilbert. Qui, du reste, trouva cela adorable.</em>
</p><p>oOo</p><p>
  <em>1978, Moscou.</em>
</p><p>Le bombarder de questions ne fonctionnait pas. Alors on le mit sous pression en ne lui en posant aucune. Le Capitaine Andreyushkin s'était absenté, jugeant qu'Ivan serait bien assez impressionnant pour cette partie. Il était sorti leur trouver de quoi manger. Oh, pas pour Gilbert, bien entendu. Il n'en espérait pas tant, de toute façon. Ils semblaient figés dans la même situation depuis des heures. Ivan, assis face à lui. Gilbert, ligoté à sa chaise. Entre eux, le silence.</p><p>Puis la voix du Russe qui résonna.</p><p>« Tu sais, garder le silence ne t'aidera pas. »</p><p>« Oh, pitié ! » répliqua Gilbert, narquois malgré l'affaiblissement. « On se croirait dans un mauvais film d'espionnage. »</p><p>Ivan reconnaissait bien là la personnalité de Gilbert. Finalement, il y avait certaines choses pour lesquelles il n'avait pas joué un rôle. A moins qu'il n'ait joué ce rôle depuis si longtemps, que c'en était devenu une partie de lui ? Où était le personnage, où était l'acteur ? Quelle différence ? Ivan ne savait plus.</p><p>Egor choisit ce moment pour revenir dans la pièce en surgissant d'une quelconque porte dans le dos de Gilbert.</p><p>« Décidé à parler, Beilschmidt ? »</p><p>Gilbert lui répondit d'un regard noir.</p><p>« Non ? Bon. Tu sais, nous avons tout notre temps. En ce qui nous concerne, en tout cas. Ivan, tu as faim ? »</p><p>Et Gilbert les regarda manger, l'estomac se lançant dans une carrière musicale, l'un se sustentant de façon ostentatoire, Ivan demeurant fidèle à lui-même et mangeant discrètement. Il évitait de regarder Gilbert. Il n'aimait décidément pas son job. Pas celui-là.</p><p>Egor termina de manger après Ivan. Avec un sourire mauvais, il demanda :</p><p>« Hé, Beilschmidt ! Tu as soif ? »</p><p>Bien sûr que oui, il avait soif. La question était purement rhétorique. Posée pour l'effet. Il ne répondit pas.</p><p>« Ivan, tu t'en occupes. »</p><p>Egor s'absenta à nouveau. Il laissa simplement un bidon d'eau dans les mains d'Ivan alors qu'il prenait la porte. Les deux amants laissés seuls échangèrent un regard. Dans les prunelles de son tortionnaire, Gilbert crut lire des excuses. De sa main libre, Ivan fit basculer la chaise de Gilbert sur le dos, envoyant une douleur lancinante dans la colonne vertébrale de l'Allemand alors qu'il se retrouvait en position couchée. Ivan évita son regard. Il plaça sur son visage un morceau de tissu épais. Gilbert ne voyait plus rien, seulement la faible lumière des lieux, par transparence. Mais il savait ce qui allait suivre.</p><p>L'eau le surprit quand même lorsqu'elle se mit à couler, à inonder son visage, se répandant dans le tissu, atteignant son nez, sa bouche. Il étouffait. Il avait l'impression de se noyer. Il fit de son mieux pour garder la bouche fermée, freiner l'arrivée de l'eau dans son organisme, mais alors elle s'introduisait dans ses voix respiratoires par le nez et il ouvrait à nouveau la bouche dans une veine tentative de recevoir de l'air. Des cris s'échappèrent de ses lèvres, protestations gutturales qui résonnèrent dans toute la pièce. Ivan ne pouvait pas y échapper. A l'extérieur, Egor avait certainement entendu, lui aussi. Alors le géant arrêta. Il reposa le réservoir d'eau, ôta le morceau de tissu. Gilbert, suffoquant, cracha de l'eau. Ivan le releva en position assise. Il fallut plusieurs minutes pour que la respiration de l'albinos reprenne un rythme quelque peu régulier. Pour la première fois depuis le début de l'interrogatoire, il avait eu l'impression de mourir.</p><p>« Pou-pourquoi tu fais ça... Ivan ? » demanda Gilbert.</p><p>« Parce que je n'ai pas le choix. Ce qu'ils me demandent, je le fais. C'est mon travail. Mais... Pourquoi toi, tu fais ça ? Pourquoi tu te tais ? Et... Pourquoi tu m'obliges à continuer... ? »</p><p>Gilbert savait, maintenant. Ivan avait compris que rien n'avait été spontané ou sincère. Mais il ne prenait pas pour autant goût à le torturer. Ça lui pesait. Ça lui était insupportable. Mais c'était Gilbert ou lui. S'il refusait de poursuivre, on le suspecterait. Et ils savaient tous deux à quoi menaient les soupçons du KGB. On le testait autant que l'albinos. Ivan continuait pour sauver les apparences, conserver sa place et sa vie. Pas parce qu'il détestait Gilbert au point de vouloir lui briser tous les os du corps un à un ou le noyer dans un litre d'eau. Gilbert savait qu'il en était capable. Mais cette fois, juste cette fois, ça lui était peut-être impossible.</p><p>« Est-ce que... Tu te souviens de l'été 61 ? » demanda Gilbert.</p><p>Parler lui brûlait la gorge.</p><p>« Non. Mon enfance n'a été qu'une succession de jours pénibles et insupportables. »</p><p>« Moi non plus. Je ne me souviens pas de l'été. Je me souviens seulement de l'horreur, des soldats, des familles déchirées, des cris lancés dans les rues et d'un mur au milieu de tout ça. Un mur qui ne nous a apporté que des souffrances. C'est pour ça que je me tais. C'est pour qu'il tombe que je ne peux rien dire. »</p><p>Ivan eut soudain l'air triste. Non, il ne se souvenait pas du Mur. On n'en avait pas entendu parler dans la campagne de Gorki, pas dans la ferme si retirée des Braginski. Il ne pouvait pas imaginer ce que ç'avait été. Le drame que ç'avait été pour les citoyens allemands, pour les Berlinois. Mais... Ça rendait les choses plus faciles. C'était plus simple. C'était un prétexte pour lui pardonner sa trahison, lui pardonner ce qu'il lui avait fait, et comprendre sa rage. Il l'avait toujours su, au fond. Gilbert était quelqu'un de bien.</p><p>oOo</p><p>
  <em>1966, Berlin-Est.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Quand Gilbert ne séjournait pas à la caserne et ne partait pas en expédition avec son unité, il rentrait à Berlin-Est et continuait sa formation auprès de son père adoptif. Et Roderich Edelstein l'accompagnait dans son apprentissage. Les deux jeunes hommes s'étaient rapprochés. Ils étaient devenus... Amis. Au début. Mais, aux papillons dans l'estomac de Gilbert à chaque fois que le timide musicien lui offrait un sourire, ou à chaque fois que l'albinos parvenait à le faire rire, sans parler des fantasmes qui avaient envahi son esprit peu après leurs premières rencontres, Gilbert pouvait dire qu'il attendait... Un peu plus de cette amitié. Ça lui avait fait peur, au début. Mais il surprenait le regard de Roderich sur lui, Roderich qu'il avait pris à rougir deux ou trois fois en le contemplant, d'ailleurs. Ils semblaient s'être trouvés, et compris. Sans avoir besoin de mots, ils avaient échangé leur premier baiser alors que Gilbert s'en retournait à la caserne pour plusieurs semaines. Ce baiser, octroyé et reçu sur un quai de la gare, dans la sécurité de l'ombre d'une colonne d'acier, l'avait hanté pendant toute sa mission, cette fois-là. Il s'était quand même demandé si c'était normal... Si c'était autorisé. Ni Ulrich, ni son père biologique ne lui avait jamais parlé de ces choses-là. Et il avait entendu parler du Paragraphe 175. Donc il ne devait pas être le seul homme en dehors de Roderich à en aimer un autre. La confirmation lui était venue lorsqu'il avait surpris deux soldats de son unité. Oh, il n'en avait soufflé mot à personne, et avait rapidement décampé en les laissant à leur affaire, mais au moins, il savait. C'était naturel. Répandu.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Alors à son retour, il avait espéré retrouver Roderich dans les mêmes dispositions. L'Autrichien ne semblait pas avoir eu de problèmes suite à leur échange, ni même de problèmes de conscience. Ils avaient continué. Quelques baisers volés de temps à autres. Ç’avait dû parvenir aux oreilles d'Ulrich d'une façon ou d'une autre, car il avait convoqué son fils adoptif dans son bureau.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>« Gil, j'ai... Cru comprendre que tu t'entendais très bien avec Roderich. » lâcha-t-il.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Gilbert était assis en face de lui. Ses sourcils se froncèrent.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>« Oui. C'est mieux, non ? Si on est amenés à travailler ensemble... »</em>
</p><p>
  <em>« Bien sûr, c'est parfait pour les opérations coordonnées, mais tu ne m'as pas compris. Je veux dire que... Vous vous entendez très bien, tous les deux. Vraiment. Peut-être plus que la plupart des jeunes hommes... »</em>
</p><p>
  <em>« Je ne le nierai pas. » répliqua Gilbert d'une voix dure, qui n'appréciait pas trop les circonlocutions de son père adoptif -ça lui donnait la sale impression qu'il aurait dû avoir honte de  son affection pour Roderich. « Et alors ? Ça pose un problème ? »</em>
</p><p>
  <em>« Pas à moi. » assura Ulrich, ce qui permit à Gilbert de se détendre un peu. « Mais ça risque d'en poser à d'autres. Tu sais, pour ta carrière dans le Gouvernement... Je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux éviter que ça se sache. Ça pourrait foutre en l'air tous nos plans si jamais on vous surprenait. Tu as vingt ans, Gil... D'ici quelques années, il faudra te marier. Ça fera partie de ta couverture. Et Roderich fera partie de l'identité que nul ne connaîtra. Que tu te maries ou non, qu'on considère votre relation dans ta carrière au sein des renseignements ou seulement dans ta vie d'être humain, vous devrez vous cacher, Gil. Le monde est un enfer, quel que soit le jour sous lequel tu le regardes. »</em>
</p><p>oOo</p><p>
  <em>1978, Moscou.</em>
</p><p>Egor revint peu après la noyade de Gilbert.</p><p>« Il a parlé ? »</p><p>« Pas un mot. » répondit Ivan en soutenant le regard de son collègue.</p><p>« C'en devient lassant, Beilschmidt. »</p><p>Gilbert le gratifia d'un regard noir et empli de haine.</p><p>« On a eu des nouvelles de la Stasi. » l'informa encore Egor. « Il parait que tu ne contentes pas vraiment ta femme... Hum ? Sinon, pourquoi il y aurait tant d'autres hommes chez toi ? Hein, Beilschmidt ? Ils ont surveillé un peu ce qu'il s'y passe... C'est digne d'une maison close. Et pourtant on ne te connaît aucune liaison... Dis-moi, les hommes te plaisent par ici, <em>Goluboi</em> ? »</p><p>Gilbert crut voir Ivan se raidir à l'insulte. Si l'homosexualité de Gilbert était percée à jour, peut-être qu'ils soupçonneraient Ivan. Peut-être qu'ils se remémoreraient les soirées passées dans l'appartement de l'albinos et qui se prolongeaient jusque tard dans la nuit...</p><p>« Si tu as des noms, ça peut nous intéresser aussi. » ajouta Egor, avant de lui asséner un coup de poing dans le nez.</p><p>Gilbert avait été pris par surprise, il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'ils en reviennent à des techniques de torture si primitives. Il allait se faire passer à tabac. Déjà, il sentait du sang ruisseler de son nez. Un autre coup l'atteignit à la tempe et le laissa sonné pendant plusieurs secondes. Sa pommette droite le fit soudainement souffrir, ce qui le réveilla un peu. Egor ne se calma pas avant de lui avoir ouvert l'arcade sourcilière et explosé la lèvre.</p><p>« Je... Suis venu à Moscou... Pour travailler. » articula Gilbert après avoir craché du sang sur les bottes d'Egor. « Pas pour m'envoyer en l'air... Avec qui que ce soit. »</p><p>Ivan sentit son cœur se briser encore un peu plus. Gilbert aurait pu se venger de ces jours entiers de torture. Gilbert aurait pu se venger de son tortionnaire et prononcer son nom. Gilbert aurait pu s'assurer de tuer Ivan même s'il ne survivait pas à son interrogatoire. Mais il s'était tu. Ou plutôt, non. Il avait parlé pour le protéger. Il avait fait étalage de sa grandeur d'âme devant Ivan, malgré sa position. Peut-être que... Finalement... Il l'aimait quand même un peu.</p><p>oOo</p><p>
  <em>1967, Berlin-Est.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Roderich avait emmené Gilbert au Staatsoper Unter den Linden. Enfin, il lui jouerait ce morceau promis depuis si longtemps. Il préparait un concert, qui aurait lieu quelques jours plus tard. Il s'entraînait dans l'opéra vide de tout spectateur. Ce serait le premier concert qu'il donnerait pour le Parti au cours d'une soirée de gala. Il angoissait un peu, mais il avait un atout de taille pour se défaire de cette crainte. Gilbert serait là, en tant que militant. Il ne travaillait pas encore pour l'Administration, mais c'était le premier mouvement des manœuvres d'Ulrich. Dès ses dix-huit ans, il avait rejoint le SED. Pour devenir le parfait militant convaincu et digne de confiance aux yeux du gouvernement et de la Stasi.</em>
</p><p><em>Pour l'heure, ils étaient seuls sur la scène illuminée, le reste de la salle plongé dans l'obscurité, le bâtiment désert à l'exception des deux jeunes hommes et du concierge qui vaquait à ses occupations. Les doigts de Roderich couraient sur les touches pour produire les notes claires et légères de la </em>Suite Française numéro 2<em> de Bach. Gilbert était hypnotisé. Les doigts de Roderich, si fins et si gracieux, semblaient animés d'une volonté et d'une détermination propres. Il était assis sur le siège du pianiste, juste à côté de Roderich, qui, il faut le dire, avait craint de ne jamais pouvoir répéter son morceau puisque l'albinos n'était pas réputé pour rester en place ni même arrêter de parler. Il fut donc étonné de constater que son ami restait muet et très impressionné. Un sourire fier et victorieux naquit sur les lèvres du brun, qui envoûta encore un peu plus son compagnon pendant un bon quart d'heure.</em></p><p>
  <em>Lorsqu'il eut joué le morceau dans son intégralité, il détourna enfin les yeux du clavier, sur lequel il s'était concentré pendant tout ce temps, pour quêter l'avis de l'albinos. Celui-ci arborait un sourire rêveur et niais devant tant de talent et de perfection, les yeux perdus sur Roderich. Avant que ce dernier n'ait pu prononcer le moindre mot, les lèvres fraîches de Gilbert se déposèrent sur les siennes en un baiser lent et doux.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>« C'est prodigieux, Roderich. »</em>
</p><p>
  <em>L'Autrichien sourit et quémanda un autre baiser. Gilbert plaça alors ses mains dans son dos et l'attira plus près de lui, s'asseyant dans le même temps à califourchon sur le siège pour un peu plus de confort et un peu moins de contorsions. Ses doigts caressaient le dos de son ami à travers sa chemise, tentateurs, et envoyaient des frissons le long de la colonne vertébrale de Roderich. Pour sa part, le musicien avait capturé le visage de l'albinos entre ses doigts. Gilbert entreprit de défaire  la boucle de la ceinture de Roderich, lui arrachant un hoquet de surprise.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>« G-Gil ! Pas ici... ! »</em>
</p><p>
  <em>« Tu n'en as pas envie, Roddy ? »</em>
</p><p>
  <em>« Si mais... Pas sur scène, enfin ! »</em>
</p><p>
  <em>« Je te reconnais bien là... » murmura-t-il à son oreille avec ironie avant de descendre dans sa nuque, enfouissant son visage dans le cou de l'Autrichien et embrassant la peau diaphane.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>« Gil... »</em>
</p><p>
  <em>« Quoi ? Tu crois vraiment qu'on va venir nous déranger ? »</em>
</p><p>
  <em>« Le... le concierge ! »</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Gilbert les sépara un peu, son sourire narquois toujours accroché aux lèvres.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>« Vous avez une loge ou quelque chose de ce genre, Herr Edelstein ? »</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Roderich se leva d'un bond, lui prit la main et l'emmena dans les coulisses. On n'y voyait absolument rien, ils étaient séparés de la lumière de la scène par d'épais rideaux noirs. Aveugle, Gilbert sentit plus qu'il ne vit Roderich se presser contre lui et l'entraîner dans un baiser plus endiablé que les précédents. Des doigts agiles se glissèrent sous sa chemise, caressèrent sa peau et le firent frissonner. Quand ils descendirent plus bas, d'abord sur son ceinturon, puis dans son caleçon, Gilbert laissa échapper un dernier commentaire ironique.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>« Que d'impatience... Dans un opéra, c'est si romantique... »</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Puis il accéda aux doléances de Roderich et céda à son propre désir le plus sérieusement du monde. Ce jour-là, ils vérifièrent la qualité acoustique de l'endroit dans une harmonie de soupirs, de gémissements et de cris discordants.</em>
</p><p>oOo</p><p>
  <em>1978, Moscou.</em>
</p><p>Ils avaient laissé un peu de répit à Gilbert. Plus de questions. Plus de coups. Juste la pression de deux regards inquisiteurs, des instruments de torture derrière eux, et d'un sourire mauvais. Ivan ne souriait pas. Il le regardait avec consternation. Egor consulta soudain sa montre. Alors, sans crier gare, il marcha vers Gilbert, lui asséna une gifle monumentale qui brûla sa peau enflée et à vif par endroits.</p><p>« C'est la dernière fois que je te le demande aujourd'hui, Beilschmidt ! » gronda-t-il. « Pour qui tu travailles ? Quelles informations as-tu transmises ? »</p><p>Gilbert repositionna sa nuque dans l'axe pour répondre en regardant le Russe dans les yeux. Il déglutit douloureusement, un mélange de salive et de sang.</p><p>« Je m'appelle Gilbert Beilschmidt. Je suis né à Berlin en 1946, dans un quartier qui- »</p><p>Il fut coupé dans sa tirade par un autre coup rageur d'Egor, cette fois dans le ventre. Gilbert en eut le souffle coupé.</p><p>« On va te laisser réfléchir à une autre réplique pour demain. Tu vas avoir toute la nuit pour la construire. Nous attendrons ton entière collaboration dès demain matin. Ivan ! »</p><p>Le grand Russe hocha la tête. Il traversa la pièce jusqu'à se retrouver derrière Gilbert. Il le détacha de sa chaise, mains et pieds toujours liés. On le fit marcher quelques pas jusqu'au mur le plus proche. On le fit grimper sur un étroit tabouret à deux pieds et haut d'une trentaine de centimètres. Ses pieds tenaient à peine sur la surface de bois étriquée. Et Egor le souleva, pour qu'Ivan attache ses chaînes à un crochet pendu au plafond et passé dans l'un des maillons. Pour faire bonne mesure, on lui passa une corde autour du cou qu'ils passèrent dans le même anneau que le crochet avant de l'enrouler autour d'une anse de fer qui dépassait du mur et de le faire décoller de terre par un système de poulie. Gilbert touchait à peine le banc du tabouret. Et la corde, en plus d'attaquer la peau fragile de sa nuque, lui permettait tout juste de respirer. Bientôt, son souffle devint bruyant, un râle sifflant.</p><p>Ce fut ainsi, pendu par les poignets et par la gorge, les pieds dansant presque dans le vide ou les orteils reposant sur une surface trop étroite, qu'ils l'abandonnèrent pour la nuit.</p><p>« Fais de beaux rêves, Beilschmidt... A demain ! » le salua Egor en quittant la pièce à la suite d'Ivan, avant d'éteindre la lumière.</p><p>L'attente la plus inconfortable commença pour Gilbert. Il n'attendait rien de mieux du lendemain, cependant. Mais respirant à peine, l'esprit embrouillé et le corps brisé, il attendait encore quelque chose que la nuit lui apporterait peut-être. Peut-être la mort. Peut-être qu'il mourrait cette nuit. Tenait-il à la vie ? Elle était précieuse, c'était certain. Surtout à Berlin, quand il la partageait avec Roderich, quand il vivait avec son amie Elizabeta pour entretenir leur couverture à tous deux, quand Ulrich veillait sur lui, quand il veillait sur Ludwig, quand il riait avec Vladimir, quand ils se retrouvaient tous pour planifier leurs actions, lorsqu'ils œuvraient ensemble vers la liberté et l'unité de l'Allemagne, pour la chute du Mur, la chute du Communisme et la fin des oppressions en tous genres, quand ils terminaient leurs réunions avec un sentiment de confiance et d'espoir, qu'ils descendaient des bières pour fêter des missions menées à bien. Quand il était auprès de sa cellule de renseignements, quand il était parmi ses amis, quand il était avec ceux qui étaient devenus sa famille.</p><p>Ici, en Russie ? Elle ne valait plus la peine d'être vécue si c'était pour endurer mille tortures, avouer ou périr dans un goulag. Il avait une dernière opportunité de jouer avec les pieds du KGB, et c'était très bien. Mais il avait échoué. Sa mission, il l'avait accomplie. Il avait livré les noms des agents du KGB infiltrés dans les renseignements ouest-allemands.</p><p>Mais il avait été grillé. Il avait attiré l'attention du KGB sur lui et sur sa vie à Berlin. Les soupçons de son homosexualité n'étaient qu'un début. Il avait mis sa femme en danger. Son meilleur ami Roderich, qu'on ne savait pas encore son amant si Ivan n'en avait pas parlé, serait surveillé aussi. Sa famille, Ulrich, Alexandra, Ludwig seraient interrogés. L'amitié qu'il avait pour Vladimir, agent du KGB souvent en poste à Berlin, paraîtrait peut-être suspecte, on le soupçonnerait d'avoir pactisé avec l'ennemi de l'URSS.</p><p>La porte de métal claqua derrière les bourreaux, on tira un verrou, et Gilbert fut abandonné dans la pénombre avec des larmes amères coulant sur son visage sale et sur son incompétence.</p><p>oOo</p><p>
  <em>1968, Berlin-Est.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Roderich et Gilbert siégeaient dans le bureau d'Ulrich par un après-midi lourd d'août. Le blond vieillissant leur exposait les projets du Pacte de Varsovie concernant le Printemps de Prague, que la diplomatie n'avait pas réussi à arrêter.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>« Ils vont attaquer la Tchécoslovaquie dans quelques jours. J'ai reçu les chiffres, grâce à Vladimir. Roderich, j'aimerais que tu les emmènes à Prague, pour que la résistance sache à quoi s'attendre. »</em>
</p><p>
  <em>« Pas de problème. » assura l'Autrichien.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>« Hé, une minute ! » intervint l'albinos. « Tu comptes envoyer Roderich ? Alors qu'une invasion est imminente ? Tu es dingue ? C'est dangereux... »</em>
</p><p>
  <em>« Je connais mon métier, Gil. » lui rappela Roderich, froissé.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>« Je sais, mais... Tu n'es jamais parti en mission à l'étranger, ce n'est peut-être pas le genre de tests à mener sans filet... »</em>
</p><p>
  <em>« J'ai pu me débrouiller en Allemagne de l'Est. Pourquoi ce serait différent à Prague ? » objecta Roderich.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>« Tout est différent ! » contra Gilbert. « La langue, les gens, tu ne connais pas les villes... Scheisse, on a que le Communisme en commun ! »</em>
</p><p>
  <em>« Tu ne me crois pas capable de mener à bien cette mission ? » insinua Roderich, piqué au vif.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>« Si... ! »</em>
</p><p>
  <em>« Hé bien alors, quoi ? Pourquoi je ne pourrais pas y aller ? »</em>
</p><p>
  <em>« ... Laisse-moi y aller, Ulrich. » fit Gilbert en ignorant superbement la question.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>« C'est hors de question. » répliqua le blond. « J'ai besoin de toi ici, en poste, pour me dire ce qu'il se trame du côté du SED. »</em>
</p><p>
  <em>« Mais... »</em>
</p><p>
  <em>« Réponds, Gilbert ! » exigea le musicien.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>L'albinos se tourna vers lui. Les yeux hagards et les lèvres tremblantes, il dit en un murmure presqu'inaudible :</em>
</p><p>
  <em>« Il va y avoir une guerre là-bas. Ça va être dangereux, et... Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit... Parce que... Parce que je t'aime et que je tiens à toi. »</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Roderich avait ouvert la bouche pour rejeter les premiers arguments, mais la referma d'un coup sec lorsqu'il entendit les derniers mots de son amant. Il ne lui avait jamais dit « je t'aime » auparavant. Lui non plus, du reste. Ça coulait de source, pour Roderich. Et pour Gilbert, c'était difficile, parce qu'il avait encore un peu peur de ses sentiments, parfois. Il savait que c'était dangereux de s'attacher, que c'était la seule façon d'être blessé ou manipulé ; avoir des sentiments ne faisait pas partie du plan brillant d'Ulrich pour son super-espion. Alors c'était un aveu que Roderich n'avait jamais été préparé à entendre des lèvres de l'albinos, et c'était assez choquant. Ulrich se passa une main sur les yeux, puis massa ses tempes. Le silence perdura un peu entre eux trois. Gilbert évitait le regard de Roderich, plus encore de son père adoptif. C'était tellement gênant... ! Finalement, le brun éclata de rire sous les yeux médusés de son amant.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>« Oh, Gil ! » lança-t-il en enlaçant l'albinos. « Je suis très touché. Mais, moi aussi, je t'aime. C'est pour ça que je vais m'en tirer et revenir à Berlin. »</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Il déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres pâles de Gilbert. Son sourire persistait. Gilbert se sentait mal à l'aise et ridicule. Mais ce jour-là, il apprit deux choses : témoigner son affection était un sentiment merveilleux. Et dépasser la peur au nom de cette affection, c'était encore plus beau, c'était la confiance.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Et Roderich partit à Prague. Et en revint. La révolution avait échoué, mais il était revenu.</em>
</p><p>oOo</p><p>
  <em>1978, Moscou.</em>
</p><p>La vie aurait été trop douce si elle l'avait tué pendant la nuit. Lorsqu'Ivan détacha Gilbert le matin suivant, il lui tomba dans les bras. Sa gorge le faisait atrocement souffrir, il ne pouvait produire aucun son. Son cerveau commençait à manquer d'oxygène à mesure que lui-même manquait d'air, il inspira à grandes goulées quand il en eut enfin la possibilité. Ce qui n'atténua en aucune façon la migraine qui l'avait assailli, mais provoqua plutôt de graves quintes de toux. La poigne ferme d'Ivan l'empêchait de tomber, ses jambes ne le soutenaient plus. Toute la nuit, il avait lutté pour que ses pieds restent sur le tabouret, en équilibre instable. S'il avait lâché, il aurait chuté dans le vide d'une trentaine de centimètres, et alors ç'aurait été la mort par pendaison assurée. Ce qui n'était guère mieux que la pendaison qu'il avait endurée comme torture. Ivan avait espéré, tout comme lui, le trouver mort au matin.</p><p>Mais non. Il était vivant. Ou agonisant, du moins. Ce qui n'était pas mieux. Mais il respirait encore. Avec peine. Et il fallait continuer, recommencer. Chercher des réponses. Ivan avait déjà vécu des interrogatoires de plusieurs jours. Mais avec Gilbert sur la chaise des interrogés... Il ne pouvait pas. Plus. C'était trop. C'était intenable.</p><p>Devant lui, mains et pieds liés par des chaînes étroitement serrées, se tenait l'homme qui lui avait apporté le plus d'attention, d'affection, d'amitié, d'amour de toute sa vie. Oui, ç'avait été faux. Mais ça s'était produit. Pendant quelques semaines, Ivan avait eu l'impression d'être important, de compter pour quelqu'un, d'être un humain plus qu'un objet, d'être estimé pour autre chose que ces talents de tortionnaire. Grâce à Gilbert. Peut-être qu'en d'autres circonstances, même si l'amour était inconcevable, ils auraient pu être amis. Ivan en était certain. Gilbert était quelqu'un de bien qui avait pu voir le bien qu'il y avait en Ivan lui-même. L'albinos l'aurait accepté. Avec son passé, ses antécédents, ses blessures et ses souffrances. Il en était persuadé.</p><p>Et il devait torturer jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive le seul homme qui aurait pu, lui avait offert cela.</p><p>Il était de nouveau assis à la même place que la veille, les yeux à demi-clos, reprenant lentement le peu de vigueur qui lui restait, sa respiration retrouvant un rythme normal, sa gorge s'ornant d'ecchymoses violacées.</p><p>Egor arriva dans la pièce alors qu'Ivan donnait à boire au prisonnier.</p><p>« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.</p><p>« Il ne pourra pas parler s'il a la gorge sèche. » répliqua Ivan.</p><p>L'autre ne trouva rien à redire. Mais aussitôt qu'un vague « merci » avait franchi les lèvres craquelées de l'albinos, il ordonna à Ivan de reculer. Egor, bras croisés, l'interrogea de sa voix forte :</p><p>« Gilbert Beilschmidt, dis-nous, pour qui tu travailles, espèce de traître ? »</p><p>Un regard sanguin empli de haine. Ce fut toute la considération que lui accorda Gilbert.</p><p>« Ivan ! » tonna Egor.</p><p>L'ordre était implicite et pourtant très clair. Cette fois, Ivan lui-même allait user de ses poings pour essayer d'arracher des renseignements à ces lèvres jadis si douces. Le Russe adressa un regard d'excuse au prisonnier, et puis il frappa.</p><p>oOo</p><p>
  <em>1974, Berlin-Est.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>C'était une de ces soirées qu'ils passaient chez Elizabeta et Gilbert. Ludwig et Ulrich, après le repas, s'apprêtaient à partir. Ils avaient discuté de tout ce qui avait été prévu au cours du dîner. Gilbert était fou de joie à l'idée de passer la nuit chez Roderich, pour laisser l'appartement à Elizabeta et Vladimir, récemment rentré de Vladivostok. Les amants auraient ainsi droit à leurs retrouvailles, ce qui n'était pas du tout pour déplaire à l'autre couple.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Mais Friedrich Keyserling contraria leurs plans. Un vieil ami de Gilbert, ils avaient fait l'armée ensemble. C'était d'ailleurs lui que l'albinos avait surpris en charmante compagnie, quoique le principal intéressé l'ignorât encore. Friedrich, recruté par Ulrich, officiait dans la Stasi. Et revenait d'une mission à Moscou. Avec un peu d'avance.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>C'était un jeune homme aux traits fins et aux cheveux blonds qui devenaient un peu longs. Il entra à la volée dans l'appartement, suscitant différentes réactions. Gilbert faisait la vaisselle avec Elizabeta, ils s'armèrent comme ils purent -poêle à frire et fourchettes, respectivement- tandis que Ludwig chargeait un revolver sous la table, que Roderich dégainait un couteau de la doublure de sa ceinture et qu'Ulrich se levait d'un bond avec un pistolet dans le dos. Vladimir, pour sa part, avait repris sa posture d'agent-du-KGB-avec-qui-il-ne-fallait-pas-déconner-même-si-on-était-de-la-Stasi.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>La porte claqua derrière Friedrich, qui fut un instant choqué de la scène à laquelle il assistait.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>« Hé bien. » railla-t-il. « On se sent bienvenu dans sa patrie. »</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Lorsque tous l'eurent reconnu comme l'un des leurs et rangé leurs armes, les fourchettes et la poêle regagnant l'eau savonneuse, il soupira et lançant :</em>
</p><p>
  <em>« Franchement ! On est aussi bien accueillis que chez les Ruskovs !Sans vouloir t'offenser, Vlad. »</em>
</p><p>
  <em>« C'est rien. » répliqua Vladimir. « Je suis roumain. »</em>
</p><p>
  <em>« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici si tôt ? » demanda Ulrich. « Gil, un verre de Schnaps... »</em>
</p><p>
  <em>« Tout de suite, patron ! » lança Gilbert depuis la cuisine.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Friedrich accepta bien volontiers le verre d'alcool et se laissa tomber sur une chaise autour de la table de la salle à manger. Tous étaient suspendus à ses lèvres, avides de savoir quelles mésaventures l'avaient ramené au pays plus tôt que prévu.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>« Je suis tombé hier après-midi sur des plans d'armes nucléaires par hasard. Des pièces qu'ils ont en laboratoire et qu'ils testeront un jour ou l'autre... J'ai failli me faire prendre. Je ne dois mon salut qu'à un agent du KGB qui n'a pas vu d'inconvénient à avancer mon retour au pays à ce matin même. Je voulais quitter le navire avant qu'on ne se rende compte de la disparition des documents, et surtout avant qu'on établisse un lien avec moi ou qu'on me soupçonne. Donc, hum... Me voici ! Avec les documents. »</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Il extirpa une enveloppe froissée de la poche de sa veste et la fit glisser sur la table jusqu'à Ulrich.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>« Merci. Tu l'as échappée belle, jeune homme. » le réprimanda toutefois Ulrich. « Cet agent, tu l'as... Payé ? »</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Friedrich fit la moue, gêné, et rougit un peu.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>« Heu, hum... Oui ? En nature ? »</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Un ange passa. Ulrich se passa une main sur le visage.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>« Tu ne t'es pas compromis ? »</em>
</p><p>
  <em>« Hein ? Mais non, bien sûr que non ! Quand même ! Je suis resté professionnel. »</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ulrich garda le silence un moment, semblant réfléchir à une théorie ou à un plan d'action. Il jetait des regards en biais à Gilbert, les mains dans l'eau savonneuse, qui écoutait son ami faire le récit de ses aventures en Russie. Puis il se tourna à nouveau vers Friedrich et demanda :</em>
</p><p>
  <em>« Comment s'appelait cet agent ? »</em>
</p><p>
  <em>« Oh, hum... Braginski. Ivan Braginski. »</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Le blond hocha la tête.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>« Vladimir, je veux tous les renseignements du KGB que tu peux m'obtenir sur lui. »</em>
</p><p>oOo</p><p>
  <em>1978, Moscou.</em>
</p><p>« Beilschmidt. Qui t'emploie ? Parle, et tu auras la vie sauve. »</p><p>« Je n'en ai rien à foutre. »</p><p>« Tu veux qu'on te tue tout de suite ? »</p><p>« Vous ne me tueriez pas avant d'avoir eu des infos. »</p><p>« Oh, bien sûr que si. »</p><p>Egor attrapa sur la table de l'horreur un Nagant M1895 et y chargea une seule balle. Ensuite, il fit tourner le barillet d'un geste vif de la main, et Gilbert, épuisé, ne chercha même pas à deviner l'emplacement de la cartouche. Une roulette russe. Il espérait le faire parler en passant par le stress généré par une exécution. Ils avaient même conservé une antiquité pour cette exacte situation. C'en était presque risible.</p><p>Il le tendit à Ivan, qui le regarda fixement pendant de brefs instants comme s'il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il était censé en faire. Finalement, le géant s'en saisit.</p><p>« Je te laisse t'en occuper. Je dois faire mon rapport à intervalles réguliers. J'en connais en hauts-lieux qui ne vont pas être ravis d'apprendre que tu es toujours en vie, Beilschmidt. »</p><p>Les deux amants furent de nouveaux seuls. Le revolver, dans la main d'Ivan, semblait peser une tonne. Au plus profond de lui, Gilbert espérait en finir, et vite.</p><p>oOo</p><p>
  <em>1977, Berlin-Est.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Gilbert avait rendu une petite visite à sa famille adoptive, sur convocation d'Ulrich. Comme si de rien n'était, un dimanche. Retrouvailles dominicales. Ludwig était là aussi, ils avaient dîné dans la bonne humeur comme autrefois. Gilbert avait oublié à quel point la cuisine de sa mère adoptive lui avait manqué.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>A présent, il entrait dans le bureau de son père adoptif et patron, pour une affaire apparemment urgente. Il referma doucement la porte derrière lui.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>« Que se passe-t-il ? »</em>
</p><p>
  <em>« C'est au sujet de l'affaire Braginski. Assieds-toi. »</em>
</p><p>
  <em>L'albinos s'exécuta. Ulrich reprit la parole.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>« Envoyer Friedrich une deuxième fois à Moscou serait trop périlleux. C'est pourquoi j'ai décidé de te confier l'affaire. Au cours des semaines qui viennent, tu recevras des instructions du gouvernement pour partir en Russie. Là-bas, tu élaboreras avec Ivan Braginski un plan de sécurité nationale, un partenariat entre le KGB et le SED. Par pitié, dis-moi que tu peux toujours aligner deux mots de russe... ? »</em>
</p><p>
  <em>« Et bien plus encore ! Vladimir est un excellent professeur. Tu oublies que je suis l'homme parfait ? »</em>
</p><p>
  <em>« Très bien. Là-bas, je veux que tu te rapproches de Braginski. »</em>
</p><p>
  <em>« Que je me rapproche de lui... »</em>
</p><p>
  <em>« Que tu le séduises, en d'autres mots. »</em>
</p><p>
  <em>« Ah. »</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Gilbert n'aimait pas particulièrement l'idée. Il avait l'impression de trahir Roderich.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>« Oh, bon Dieu, Gilbert ! Ne joue pas au prude ! Il ne s'agit que d'une mission. »</em>
</p><p>
  <em>« Admettons. Pourquoi Braginski ? »</em>
</p><p>
  <em>« Il est le seul agent du KGB que nous savons gay de source sûre. Et il s'avère qu'il détient les noms des agents du KGB infiltrés dans nos rangs. Des Allemands. Je veux que tu me les ramènes. Gagne sa confiance, rends-le aveugle, et tous les dossiers en sa possession seront à ta portée. »</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Gilbert hocha la tête avec nonchalance.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>« Autre chose ? »</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ulrich lui fourra dans les mains un monumental dossier.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>« C'est tout ce qu'on a sur lui. Son passé, son présent, ses perspectives d'avenir. Lis, étudie et apprends. Dans trois mois tout au plus, tu seras à Moscou. Trouve les mots justes. Bâtis le personnage qu'il aimera.  »</em>
</p><p>
  <em>« A vos ordres. »</em>
</p><p>oOo</p><p>
  <em>1978, Moscou.</em>
</p><p>Ivan serrait le revolver entre ses doigts, si forts que ses jointures blanchirent. Ses yeux étaient fixés sur la silhouette défaite devant lui. Un visage tuméfié, ensanglanté, un corps lacéré, maigre, détruit. Il respirait à peine. Il reconnaissait avec difficulté le fier <em>apparatchik</em> qu'il avait rencontré deux mois auparavant. Et pourtant cette carcasse en lambeaux était bien Gilbert. A l'agonie. Tout son corps le faisait souffrir. Et Ivan avait la possibilité d'abréger cette souffrance qui, autrement, n'aurait peut-être pas de faim. Il avait les moyens de préserver les secrets de Gilbert. De contribuer, à sa façon, à une minuscule victoire d'une quelconque cellule de renseignements qui œuvrait pour une démocratie.</p><p>Gilbert le regarda charger une seconde balle dans le barillet, et le laisser en place au lieu de le faire tourner comme son collègue un peu plus tôt. Et aussitôt l'Allemand comprit les intentions d'Ivan.</p><p>« Alors c'est ça ton art... » dit-il en référence à une conversation qu'ils avaient eue bien des jours auparavant. « Tu crées la mort quand on la désire le plus... C'est... Noble. Tu es quelqu'un de bien, Ivan. »</p><p>Le Russe tenta de refouler ses larmes, mais ses yeux brillaient. Il s'approcha et s'accroupit devant lui, accrochant une dernière fois ses yeux, épongeant un peu le sang qui souillait le marbre de sa peau avec son écharpe.</p><p>« Tu... » commença Gilbert. « Tu sais pourquoi j'ai fait tout ça. Je sais que... Toi aussi... Tu rêves d'un pays... Libre. Tu rêves de vivre heureux et libre et insouciant dans un pays sain... Plutôt que dans un pays de plus en plus pauvre et effrayant. Hum ? Je sais que toi aussi, tu veux vivre dans un monde où tu seras libre, loin des rumeurs et de la diffamation, où personne ne te dénoncera, ne te tuera pour ta religion, tes origines, tes opinions politiques ou la personne que tu aimes. Tu sais... Pourquoi j'ai fait tout ça. N'est-ce pas ? »</p><p>Ivan se mordit la lèvre. Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois pour en chasser les larmes.</p><p>« S'il te plaît, Gilbert... Ne me fais pas rêver de quelque chose que je ne peux pas avoir et que je n'aurai jamais. Pas une deuxième fois. »</p><p>Gilbert oublia la douleur qui le transperçait de part en part un instant.</p><p>« Je... Je suis t-tellement désolé... »</p><p>Les larmes roulèrent sur les joues d'Ivan. Il n'en pouvait plus. Il ne pouvait plus regarder cette peau pâle maculée de sang, ce visage sale, ce corps tremblant et agonisant. Il ne pouvait plus supporter la vue de Gilbert qui mourait lentement sous ses yeux. Il avait vu bien pire dans sa vie, et pourtant la vue de cet homme qu'il avait cru aimer en train de mourir était insupportable.</p><p>Dans sa main, il détenait le revolver. Face à lui, les yeux rubis. Fiers. Ils n'imploraient pas. Son souffle était court et irrégulier. Ivan arma le revolver. Gilbert ne cilla même pas. Il savait ce qui allait se passer. Une roulette russe qui aurait mal tourné, une fausse exécution qui se serait soldée par une surprise.</p><p>Ivan allait le tuer. Un dernier cadeau de sa part. Pour épargner de plus longues souffrances à Gilbert et à lui-même. Il pointa le canon de l'arme contre la tempe de l'Allemand.</p><p>« Je t'aimais... Bien. » murmura-t-il.</p><p>Une détonation.</p><p>Le dernier mot mourut sur ses lèvres. Il fit de même.</p><p>Ivan lâcha le revolver, essuya son visage. Alerté par le bruit, Egor reviendrait bientôt. Il ferma les paupières de son amant sur les yeux pourpres et vides. Puis il lui tourna le dos, renifla, ferma les yeux. Il entendrait cette détonation pour le restant de ses jours.</p><p>Amer, il remarqua que l'amour tenait à si peu de choses. Un mot. <em>Je t'aimais... Bien. Je t'aimais bien.</em> Un seul mot qui changeait tout le sens. Un seul mot qui changeait l'amour feint en simple affection sincère. Un seul mot qui remettait tout en question.</p><p>Un seul mot qui hanterait Ivan pour le restant de sa vie, avec le souvenir d'orbes écarlates fières et libres. Jusqu'à la fin.</p><p>Un seul mot pour rappeler à Ivan que tout n'avait été que mensonge. Pour lui rappeler qu'il n'avait jamais été aimé.</p>
<hr/><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Goluboi : bleu (russe) gay (en argot, sens péjoratif)<br/>Le Mur de Berlin a été édifié en 1961 pour séparer physiquement le secteur soviétique des secteurs français, britannique et américain.<br/>Le KGB (Comité pour la Sécurité de l’État) était le principal service de renseignement de l'URSS. Il jouait aussi le rôle de police politique. Il avait des ramifications dans les pays satellites de l'URSS.<br/>L'URSS était censé être le « paradis sur terre » parce que communiste, par opposition aux pays sous régime capitaliste. Cette vision de leur pays, bien qu'illusoire, était défendue par les dirigeants et par certains habitants eux-mêmes. <br/>Les magasins en URSS étaient peu approvisionnés en denrées de base et encore moins en denrées comestibles, résultat de l'économie par plans. Le citoyen lambda faisait la file pendant des heures sans certitude d'avoir encore quelque chose à acheter une fois arrivé dans le magasin, tandis que la bureaucratie vivait dans l'abondance. Pour les visiteurs étrangers, en revanche, c'était différent. Pour préserver cette image de « paradis », on mettait à leur disposition des magasins exclusivement réservés à leur usage, ou alors on réapprovisionnait les magasins « publics » comme par magie le temps de leurs courses avant de tout faire disparaître à nouveau. C'est ce qui est parfois appelé le Hollywood soviétique.<br/>Le SED était le Sozialistische Einheitspartei Deutschlands (Parti Socialiste Unifié d'Allemagne).<br/>Apparatchik est un mot russe qui désigne un membre de la Nomenklatura, l'élite du gouvernement ou du Parti communiste. Gilbert, diplomate pour le gouvernement de la RDA, et membre du SED, en est un.<br/>Leonid Brejnev fut secrétaire général du Parti communiste de l'Union soviétique de 1964 à 1982.<br/>La prostitution a été déclarée illégale en Russie dès l'institution de l'URSS. Beaucoup de migrant(e)s asiatiques ont travaillé comme prostitué(e)s.<br/>Le gouvernement de l'URSS limitait sévèrement la vente et la production de vodka, dont elle avait en outre le monopole. Là aussi je pars du principe que la bureaucratie avait accès à ce qu'elle voulait et c'est pour cette raison qu'ils n'en manquent pas ici. En RDA, en revanche, l'alcoolisme était répandu. On trouvait effectivement plus souvent et plus facilement de l'alcool dans les magasins que des denrées de base comme des mouchoirs.<br/>Le Manifest der Kommunistischen Partei ou Manifeste du Parti Communiste de Karl Marx a été publié en 1848 et jette les bases du socialisme poussé au communisme.<br/>En URSS, des lois anti homosexuels ont été promulguées. La peine minimale pour pédérastie était de 5 ans de travaux forcés. La RDA organisait elle aussi la répression des homosexuels par le biais du SED et du gouvernement. Les peines étaient toutefois plus légères que dans l'Allemagne nazie d'Hitler.<br/>La Stasi était la police politique, le service de renseignement et d'espionnage de la RDA.<br/>Bach étant né sur le territoire de l'Allemagne de l'Est, les dirigeants ont exalté ce compositeur et il était un peu le musicien de référence pour toutes les manifestations musicales.<br/>Le Staatsoper Unter den Linden est situé à Berlin-Est. Il a été construit sur l'initiative de Frédéric II de Prusse.<br/>L'Armée soviétique est le nom officielle de l'armée en Russie dès 1946 jusqu'à la chute de l'URSS. Le nom « Armée Rouge » étant resté un surnom chez les Occidentaux pour cette armée.<br/>Vitaly Fedortchouk fut président du KGB de mai à décembre 1982. On peut donc supposer qu'en 78, il travaillait déjà suffisamment haut dans l'organisation pour être le supérieur d'Ivan.<br/>Le BND ou Bundesnachrichtendienst est le service de renseignement de l'Allemagne, créé en 1956 en RFA.<br/>Le Groupement des Forces Armées Soviétiques en Allemagne était composé de troupes des armées de terre et de l'air soviétiques sur le sol allemand, aussi bien en RDA qu'en RFA, et effectif de 1954 à 1994. En RDA, c'était en quelques sortes un « dépôt » de troupes du Pacte de Varsovie pour « sécuriser » une zone potentiellement exposée à la menace que représentait l'OTAN.<br/>L'Académie de musique Hanns Eisler ou Hochschule für Musik Hanns Eisler fut le Conservatoire de musique à Berlin-Est jusqu'à la Réunification.<br/>Le §175 du Code Pénal Allemand considérait l'homosexualité comme un crime répréhensible, de 1871 à 1994. Il autorisait à poursuivre les homosexuels en justice et même à les condamner à des peines de prison. Si, en 1968, en RDA, l'homosexualité est décriminalisée, ça n'en change pas pour autant les mentalités homophobes du gouvernement et de la Stasi.<br/>Bach a composé six Suites Françaises pour piano.<br/>Le Printemps de Prague désigne une vague de libéralisation du régime communiste en Tchécoslovaquie, et qui s'est terminée par l'invasion du pays par le Pacte de Varsovie, en août 1968.<br/>Le Nagant M1895 est un revolver qui a été conçu pour l'armée russe en 1895. On en a arrêté la production en 1944.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>